Malfoy Sálvame - Dramione
by DyDianaJackson
Summary: ¿Y si estás hundida en la depresión hasta el cuello? ¿Y si tu "enemigo" el arrogante Malfoy trata de ayudarte? ¿Y si otras cuatro serpientes terminan siendo amigos tuyos?
1. 1 Depresión

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes son de la magnífica J. K Rowling.

Y la historia salió de una canción que estaba escuchando...

Es un Dramione corazón

————

No tengo intenciones de seguir con esta vida, no siento nada solo dolor. No tengo intenciones de comer, nada no tengo a nadie. Mis padres están muertos. No tengo novio, ni motivos para continuar respirando.

Voy semanas o días sin salir de casa , semanas que pasado metida entre las sábanas, sin intenciones de vivir. Hace varias semanas en que Ronald Weasley rompió mi corazón.

El día de nuestro cuarto aniversario estuve feliz lo esperaba a la salida del ministerio, hasta que lo vi ir del brazo de lavander los seguí camino a un motel...

Me fui a casa, encendí el fuego de la chimenea y quemé toda la ropa de Ronald... Nada quedó incluso sus regalos. Todo. Estaba destrozada. Herida.

En la madrugada él llegó. Yo estaba hecha un desastre, mi cabello aún más desastroso, mis ojos rojos. Incluso me dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar.

-¿amor? ¿Estás bien? - preguntó cómo si no hubiera hecho nada. ¡Que gran actor!

\- ¿que te costaba decirme que ya no me amas? ¿Por que me hieres? - susurré entre lágrimas. -¡¿tenías que engañarme con ella?!

-¡busqué en los brazos de otra lo que tu no me das! - comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro - eres tan malditamente perfecta, una mujer exitosa, más que yo. Solo hay algo que nadie sabe de ti. ¡Eres fría en la cama.!

\- ¡¿por que no terminaste esto cuando te diste cuenta de lo fría que soy?! - grité enojada.

\- creí que cada vez que te tocaba aprenderías.. Pero me dí cuenta que solo te amaba por tu rostro bonito y tu físico. Por que tu carácter de mujer mandona me sofoca, odio que seas una perfecta sabelotodo - habló calmado mientras ingresaba a nuestra habitación.

Supongo que debió haberse llevado una gran sorpresa cuando vio todo vacío.

-¡MALDICIÓN HERMIONE! ¡¿MIS COSAS?! -gritó cuando volvió, yo solo señalé la chimenea.

\- ¿¡QUEMASTE TODO!? -el estaba enojado y yo iba procesando todo lo que me había dicho- ¡MIS CONDOLENCIAS PARA EL IDIOTA QUE SE ENAMORE DE TI.! NI TUS INÚTILES METAS SON ATRACTIVAS PARA ALGUIEN... ERES ALGUIEN QUE SOLO QUERRAN POR EL FÍSICO POR QUE TU CARÁCTER ES UN ASCO. ADIÓS -se marchó dando un portazo, retratos cayeron y rompieron.

No pude más y seguí llorando, me encerré en la habitación, me metí a la cama sin quitarme la ropa.

¿Quien podría amar una Sabelotodo? ¿Por qué mis padres no me enseñaron que ser traicionada duele? ¿Por qué creí que él me amaría? ¿Por qué mis padres tuvieron que morir? ¿Por qué duele tanto esto? No estoy herida, pero el pecho me oprime, me arde duele como si se quebrara.

Harry Potter el niño que vivió, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano vino a consolarme, pero yo apenas hablaba. No quería decir nada. Seguía metida en cama, Harry tomaba mi mano y decía palabras de consuelo. Palabras que trataban de sanar mi autoestima, mi alma. Pero yo estaba hecha trizas. No tenía intenciones de escucharlo. Sus palabras flotaban en el aire yo solo hacía oídos sordos.

Fui idiota al confiar en Ronald, me cegue, no quise ver, lamentablemente él tiene razón, soy una mujer que nadie amaría.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado o si eran días o horas. Ginny vino, creo que lucía realmente mal, ella me hizo salir de la cama, me puso un pijama, me obligó a comer... O lo intentó por que apenas logré comer dos bocados, trató de ordenar mi cabello.

Mi cabello siempre ha sido un nido de pájaros, un desastre, algo horrible con lo que tenía que batallar cada mañana.

\- Herms... Sabes Harry me ha dicho que Malfoy a estado en el ministerio exigiendo que tu asistas a la cita acordada y se niega a trabajar con otra persona... - dijo Ginny mientras me llevaba a la cama, había hecho el intento de ayudarme.

\- No volveré al ministerio - respondí con voz rasposa y quebrada.

\- Quizás el venga a buscarte...

Ya no respondí, Malfoy no tiene nada que decirme, solo burlarse de mi aspecto, si lo pienso el fue el primero en hacerme notar que no soy más que una sangre sucia. Incluso el ayudó a que luciera mejor, gracias a Malfoy mis dientes son cortos, es lo único que le agradezco. Por el resto mi vida no cuenta con sentido alguno. Con aquel pensamiento me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté me aferré a la almohada, podrían haber pasado horas o días y yo seguía sin ser consciente del tiempo. cerré los ojos mejor era volver a dormir. Con un poco de suerte no volvería a despertar.

\- Granger tenemos trabajo que hacer sal de esa cama - quizás el exceso de soledad me había afectado por que en aquel momento me pareció oír a Malfoy. Definitivamente mi depresión se hizo más fuerte. Una alucinación.

\- vamos no tenemos todo el día - no quería más así que me cubrí con las sábanas, las alucinaciones son molestas y esta era peor ya que se oía como Malfoy. - o sales de esa cama o te saco yo.

Me daba lo mismo que Intentase, las alucinaciones no cuentan con un cuerpo solo son producto de la imaginación. Yo no tenía ganas de salir de esa cama. Así que me dejaría con mi dolor.


	2. 2 ¿Esquizofrenia Mágica?

Disclaimer :Los personajes son de la magnífica J. K Rowling.

\--

-si no sales a la cuenta de tres te sacaré -otra vez la alucinación , no le hice caso, seguí cubierta con mi sabana. -1...2...3-silencio nada ocurre, todo era un truco de mi imaginación. --Hermione Granger locomotor -lo siguiente que supe es que estaba flotando. Quizás hubiera sido un sueño vivido.

\- dejame en paz -susurré con los ojos cerrados, debería volver a dormir estar cooperando con la alucinación me volveré loca. -vete.

\- Granger necesitas salir... No eres la única que sufre.. -me llevó por los aires, yo sé que hay personas que sufren más, que tienen problemas muchos más graves pero yo siento que no puedo más. Al diablo el resto, a mi me duele y solo yo sufría por oír que soy perfecta y fría en la cama, por que han destrozado mis alas .

-shh cállate -lo siguiente que supe estaba en mi bañera con agua tibia, y ni siquiera me había desvestido. Abrí los ojos -¡odio tener alucinaciones con Malfoy, no me deja hundirme en el dolor y sufrir tranquilamente.!

-pues abre bien los ojos, no soy una alucinación-se acercó a mi para quitarme el pijama - necesitas un baño.

Reí sin ganas, casi pareció un lamento.

\- No vas a evitar que te desnude- sonó divertido. Giré a verle por primera vez, este era Malfoy con ropa muggle.

-Malfoy no usaría ropa muggle, y si eres una alucinación o debo tener una pesadilla- susurré, si debía ser una pesadilla -Malfoy no tocaría nunca a una sangre sucia, Malfoy no buscaría ayudarme luego de haber pasado años diciendo que soy una sangre sucia inmunda. -solté a llorar y me hundí en la bañera, tal vez muerte por ahogamiento sería creíble. Mis pulmones arden, duelen, buscan aire, el preciado oxígeno.

\- evanesco -susurró Malfoy dejando limpia la bañera.- rayos Granger, trato de ayudarte y tu tratas de ahogarte. -pude ver que se pasaba las manos por el cabello. Parecía desesperado y dolido. Yo hubiera dado lo que fuera por que esto fuera real, pero me puse a llorar. Llorar por ser tan idiota por empezar a desear lo que jamás tendré, Por alucinar con el mago más arrogante que conozco.

-debo estar sufriendo los síntomas de la esquizofrenia mágica -susurré entre lágrimas- ¿que sigue?.- Por medio de la aparición llegué a mi cama, no me importaba si la mojaba en fin era una pesadilla. no quería cambiarme y al despertar estaría seca.

Dormir, dormir, olvidar que estoy más loca que una cabra o que Bellatrix. dormir. Seguí en silencio, la alucinación me había vuelto a dejar sola.

«ERES ALGUIEN QUE SOLO QUERRÁN POR EL FÍSICO POR QUE TU CARÁCTER ES UN ASCO»

¿Por que tu Ronald? ... Esas frases siempre estaban en mi mente, dolía como si me quemara viva, duele, hiere, lastima. En mi mente pasaron cada cosa junto a Ron, nuestro primer beso,mi primera vez, me sentí inmensamente feliz de haberle dado mi virginidad, pero ahora sé que solo buscaba donde desfogarse. Soy fría en la cama y yo que me sentí bien por entregarme a él pero solo lo asqueaba. Le Creí cuando dijo :"amo como dejas que yo tome el control"

Volví a dormir. Cuando desperté tenía una elfina sobre mi.

-Niobe ha venido a ayudar a la señorita a cambiarse. Niobe la ayudará. - definitivamente acabé por Enloquecer.

\- No, dejame, vete - le susurré - por favor.

-Niobe solo obedece al señor Malfoy, y ahora deje que Niobe le ayude a quitarse el pijama y cambiar la cama.

Tenía miedo, acabé por enloquecer, me levanté de la cama, Niobe había alistado un pijama de dos piezas con figuras de gatitos el cual me lo coloqué a regañadientes. Si tan solo hubiera podido dejar de imaginar a la elfina... Para volver a los brazos de la tristeza.

Quizás podría descubrir si tengo esquizofrenia Mágica. Nada perdía con leer sobre la enfermedad mientras la alucinación de elfina seguía en mi habitación, salí de la habitación en busca del libro "Psicopatología Mágica", pasé delante de la alucinación de Malfoy vestido a lo muggle.

-al fin saliste Granger, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer, vámonos.- me ordena. Si claro como si voy a hacerle caso.

-calla alucinación.

-¡Que no soy una alucinación! Es más puedes tocarme -me sonrió divertido, Malfoy no sonríe es más dudo que sepa hacerlo.. luego le dio un mordisco a una manzana que sabe Merlín de donde la sacó.

-Igual de arrogante que el Malfoy real - busqué el libro en mi biblioteca privada bajo la atenta mirada de la imitación de Malfoy. Una vez que encontré el grueso volumen empecé a leerlo en voz alta.

«Esquizofrenia Mágica

Síntomas y Características descriptivas»

-"El sujeto con esquizofrenia puede presentar El humor disfórico puede tomar la forma de depresión, ansiedad o ira" .- correcto, a mi me sucedía eso, tengo depresión - "Puede haber alteraciones del patrón de sueño (p. ej., dormir durante el día y actividad o intranquilidad nocturna). El sujeto puede mostrar una falta de interés en comer o rechazar los alimentos" - Punto dos a favor, duermo como si estuviera hibernando, tampoco tengo intenciones de comer, apenas y puedo tomar agua-. "Con frecuencia, las dificultades para concentrarse son evidentes y pueden reflejar problemas en la focalización de la atención o distraibilidad debida a la preocupación por estímulos internos. Si bien las funciones intelectuales básicas se consideran clásicamente indemnes en la esquizofrenia, es frecuente que se encuentren indicadores de disfunción cognoscitiva."- yo si logro centrar la atención, solo ignoro lo que no me interesa lo que interfiere con mi dolor. Incluso mis pensamientos son correctos destructivos pero correctos al menos no estoy enferma. -"El sujeto puede estar confuso o desorientado, o presentar un deterioro de la memoria durante un período de exacerbación de los síntomas activos o en presencia de síntomas negativos muy graves" . - casi pero no, no sabía que día era por que la había pasado durmiendo y llorando, y mi memoria estaba correcta recuerdo todo lo que sucedió con Ronald, definitivamente no tengo esquizofrenia Mágica, tengo depresión profunda interrumpida por él y eso me llevaba a una conclusión ¡MALFOY Y NIOBE ERAN REALES!.

-¡MALFOY LARGATE DE MI CASA! ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLA! -grité enojada dejando el libro sobre la mesa. Giré a verle, él me miraba divertido, definitivamente solo vino a saber que tan patética estoy -ADELANTE BURLATE, ¡HAZLO!.


	3. 3 ¿Estás Coqueteando Conmigo?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la magnífica J. K Rowling.

———

¿Acaso era mucho pedir que me dejara en paz?. Al menos Harry y Ginny no venían a hacerme enojar o meterme de golpe en mi bañera.

Me niego a creer que el egolatra Malfoy está en mi casa sin buscar nada a cambio. Algo debe de querer por que este no ofrece ayuda gratuita a así como así.

—¿que quieres? — pregunté aburrida, maldito hurón aprovechado.

— teníamos trabajo que hacer ¿recuerdas? — ahora había vuelto a ser inexpresivo.

— ya no trabajo en el ministerio — caminé de regreso a mi habitación para brincar a mi cama y cubrirme con alguna sábana.

— ellos dicen lo contrario — se acercó a mi cama para luego recostarse junto a mi — este colchón es muy suave.. ¿Lo usabas con la comadreja?.

— Largate, dejame sola — no pude evitar sentirme mal por aquel comentario, esta cama si la había usado, no pude evitar llorar, mi garganta dolía y las lágrimas eran tan calientes que quemaban mis mejillas.

— él no te merece, yo si — maldito ahora se burlaba de mi, maldita sea, mi vida es una burla.

— deja... de burlarte... de mi — respondí entre sollozos, maldito idiota, maldita sea mi vida, malditos los del ministerio que lo enviaban. ¿Tenían que enviarlo a mi casa? Sabiendo que prefiero cuidar dragones antes que a este arrogante.

— estoy diciendo la verdad — no pude evitar sentir curiosidad por su expresión así que lentamente baje la sabana de mi rostro solo dejando al descubierto solo mis ojos. — me siento atraído por ti, Granger. — ni siquiera me veía, estaba con la vista clavada en el techo.

— ¿el puñetazo que te dí te afectó el cerebro? — pregunté viéndole fijamente.

Se giró en mi dirección para verme con un pequeño brillo en los ojos — me hiciste masoquista Granger.

—¿te puedo usar de Sumiso? — pregunté aburrida, Malfoy estaba atónito y yo estaba tan expresiva como una ostra. Lo había dicho sin pensar, esta depresión me estaba afectando.

— ¿estás coqueteando conmigo? — preguntó muy asombrado.

— ¿eso hacía? — yo no consideraría eso, es más ni lo estaba pensando. Es más ni siquiera he coqueteando antes de manera consciente. Ya escuché suficiente volví a cubrirme con la sabana. Y le di la espalda.

— esa manera de ignorarme que tienes hace que me sienta más interesado. Granger hoy tenemos una presentación en el mundo muggle sobre mi proyecto de... — dejé de escucharle ¿a mi que rayos me importaba sus proyectos, sus planes? , yo solo quería estar sola.

—¿estás escuchando? — sentí que me movía así que volví a ignorarlo, se cansaría, se iría y yo podría dormir todo lo que quisiera — ¿desde cuando tienes el autoestima tan bajo? ¿Por qué no te olvidas de todo y vuelves a sonreír? ¿Por qué te crees todo lo que te han dicho?. Granger se algo egoísta por un día y piensa en ti.

esto era el colmo, el hurón haciendo preguntas como si fuese algo mío, como si en realidad le importara lo que me sucediera. — te lo diré así de fácil. — susurré — nadie ama a una mujer que es fría en la cama, que es más inteligente que su pareja, que tiene metas difíciles de alcanzar, que es una mandona aburrida amante de libros... ¿Y quien debilitó mi autoestima? Pues solo debes verte en un espejo y lo sabrás.

— Granger, Granger, no creí que te tomaras en serio lo que decía — se levantó de la cama — tienes media hora para arreglarte, tu serás mi acompañante en la presentación de mi proyecto.

Me importaba un rábano lo que él dijera, nadie me iba a separar de mi amada cama y mi depresión. Y menos el ministerio, yo ya no trabajaba ahí. O al menos ya no creía estar al servicio de aquel lugar.

Podrían pasar los minutos y yo solo quería dejar de pensar en Malfoy y su estúpida mirada puesta en mi... estaba metida hasta el cuello en mi tristeza... No sentía ánimos para algo menos para ir a una reunión donde Malfoy tendría que parecer un médico muggle cuando en realidad era un medimago. Es más él que interés tendría en abrir un centro de rehabilitación donde no podría usar magia.

Oí unas cuantas risas femeninas, quizás Luna y Ginny habían venido a ver si continuaba con vida...

— Draco tenía razón, Granger no haría el intento de ponerse presentable — me sentí observada pero ni así salí de mi cama y menos traté de moverme.— Granger hemos venido a arreglarte aunque no tengo ni idea de como hacerlo a lo muggle

— yo buscaré en el closet Daphne. — esa voz si la reconocía, Pansy Parkinson. Ahora mi casa es un nido de serpientes. ¡Genial mi deseo hecho realidad!

Lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba flotando, pero ¿acaso las serpientes tenían la manía de hacerme flotar?

— ¿podrían decirle a Malfoy que prefiero besar un troll antes que salir con él? —pregunté en medio del llanto — Quiero estar sola, lejos de todos y él solo me turba, me molesta, me confunde. ¿Que otra burla está ideando contra mi?.

— se resiste a creer que Draco está enamorado de ella. — responde Pansy sacando un vestido rojo de mi closet.

Daphne me bajó a la cama que ahora estaba hecha, Niobe la había ordenado. Daphne se acercó a mi con un cepillo para el cabello, luego empezó a peinarme como si fuera su hija — Creo que Hermione... Está así por Weasley, sé que no quieres salir y lo último que quieres hacer es acompañar a Draco — podía sentir que usaba un par de pociones para alisarlo, dejé de llorar no podía hacerlo más delante de ellas— Draco es un idiota, sé que lo sabes... Pero ¿te has parado a pensar por que piensa en ayudar muggles si ellos son lo que le enseñaron a despreciar?... — ella esperaba que respondiera pero claramente no lo hice, es más ni siquiera he pensado en él, menos cuando me anunciaron que debía asesorarlo.

— Draco está herido, vio a tantas personas morir en manos de quien-tu-sabes, vio a su padre temerle a un mestizo, fue obligado a odiarte para protegerte...— Pansy me maquillaba o creo que hacía el intento mientras me hablaba—... Draco no es expresivo y sé que te ha herido con sus palabras... Con su actitud de idiota y también sé que pasaste horas pensando en él arrogante príncipe de Slytherin.

— solo le gusta mi rostro o el desastre de cuerpo que tengo — respondí. Pansy hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

— Mira lo primero que a Draco le gustó de ti fue el oirte parlotear sobre hechizos y cosas así, no hay que ser tan inteligente como para saber que a Draco le gusta refutar cualquier tema que sea de su interés, le gusta tu inteligencia — Daphne me hacía unos risos más definidos. — Olvida a Weasley, si él no supo apreciar tu inteligencia y se fue... Te dio la oportunidad de buscar tu felicidad ayudando al resto, tu eres de Gryffindor y sé por una buena fuente que golpeaste a Malfoy haciendo uso de tu valor.

— recuerdo que Draco llegó con su orgullo herido haciendo drama... —río Pansy. — Granger hoy vas a salir demostrarás lo fuerte que eres y cuando llegues aquí Daphne, Luna, Ginny y yo te estaremos esperando para una pijamada.

—¿Cuanto les está pagando Malfoy para que hagan esto? — pregunté. Pansy hizo que me pusiera en pie para colocarme el vestido. — no creo que estén interesadas en lo que dicen que quieren hacer.

— de hecho obligamos a Draco a nos traiga aquí, Blaise y Theo no se creen que tenemos cuñada. — respondió Daphne.

—¿cuñada?, ¿están insinuado que yo y ese idiota arrogante egolatra Malfoy...? — ellas a sintieron con una sonrisa... Y yo solo quería que me tragara la tierra.

Malfoy Ingresó a mi habitación, yo solo quería huir pero no tenia a donde. Malfoy no dejaba de observarme con adoración, como si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo.

— la patita fea se convirtió en una hermosa cisne — dijo sin expresión alguna en su voz.

Pansy se acercó a él, le pellizcó el brazo debió haberle clavado las uñas por que hizo un gesto de dolor. — debes de decirle, "Granger te ves hermosa, has vuelto a robar mi corazón" . Y no te hagas el desentendido que podría darte la poción de la verdad.

— Malfoy ponte un traje muggle por que si usas túnica te verán como sacerdote — interrumpí tratando de parecer tranquila, pero en realidad estaba nerviosa. Se fue y en menos de 7 minutos volvió en en un traje negro que lo hacía ver bien. ¿A quien engaño?. Estaba muy guapo.

— Draco traes a la señorita antes de las 1am, ahora son las 7pm — Daphne veía su reloj. — si tardas enviaré a Blaise a buscarte y con lo dramático que es desearás no haber nacido.

— Granger dame la mano — Draco me extendió su mano. Yo quería irme lejos, quería seguir sola, no había puesto un pie fuera desde hace mucho. No le tomé la mano lo sostuve del antebrazo.

— entre más pronto vayamos más rápido volveremos — respondí.

— solo si permito que escapes Granger.

— recuerda que soy una Bruja, así que me iré en cuanto acabe tu reunión.

— Nunca escaparas de mi, soy demasiado atractivo para que me abandones a merceded de alguna muggle violadora. — me dio una sonrisa atrevida.

— el ego del huroncito arrogante ha hablado — sentí un tirón y todo giro a mi alrededor. Idiota a las reuniones muggles se va en coche no por aparición.

Mil gracias por comentar Dreiana, estoy brincando de emoción


	4. 4 ¿Beso?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica J. K Rowling.

La historia está basada en la canción: "Mañana será otro día" de Canserbero.

Gracias, mil gracias a todas las que siguen la historia. No creí que llegara lejos.

Malfoy no es tan idiota después de todo, ya que aparecimos en una limusina que estaba en marcha. Me acomodé para observar por la ventana, las calles iluminadas, las personas iban y venían. ¿Por qué había aceptado asesorarlo?... ya recuerdo, tratar con Malfoy (que es con un prepotente, egolatra e incluso muy insoportable) me aseguraba un puesto importante en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Ese era mi anhelo antes de que Ronald me rompiera el corazón. Antes de ser destruida. Antes de que todo se fuera a la basura, Otra vez volví a sentir la opresión en mi me pecho.

— Sí lloras arruinarás el maquillaje — me advirtió Malfoy. Quizás estaba observándome, disfrutando de mi dolor.

El saber que fui manipulada por sus amigas para salir con él... Hacía que me enojar, ya lo haría pagar por eso.— así podría volver a mi casa

— ¿para seguir destruyendote? — su voz era tan inexpresiva.

— Sí. — centré mi vista en las luces de las calles, todo se veía tranquilo. Agradable. Y era nostálgico.

— Bien, volverás después de ayudarme en esto.

Al fin algo de paz, algo de tranquilidad. Silencio. Podría estar en cama durmiendo con Crookshanks... Por cierto ¡¿Donde esta mi gato?! Desde lo que ocurrió con Ronald no lo he visto. ¡¿Me habrá abandonado?!

— Malfoy tengo que buscar a mi gato, debo irme — soy la peor dueña he olvidado a mi gato. —¿que fecha es hoy?

— 5 de Junio — me respondió. ¡Merlín! He pasado cerca a un mes en mi casa, rápidamente saqué cuentas, la última vez que vi Ronald fue el 7 de mayo.

— he olvidado a mi gato... Lo he perdido —busqué mi varita más no traía nada— y dejé mi varita...

— tu me acompañas hoy y yo te devuelvo tu varita — Malfoy la tenia en su mano, podría haberme abalanzado sobre él pero asentí para luego ver por la ventanilla.

— la presentación de tu proyecto fue hace dos semanas — giré a verle, acababa de recordarlo, yo debí acompañarlo — ¿por que salimos hoy?

Malfoy evitó verme, ¿que ocultaba? Parecía dudar en decirme o no — unos colegas quieren hacer una reunión por mi cumpleaños.

¿Hoy era el cumpleaños de malfoy? 5 de junio de 2002, y ¿decidió secuestrarme por su cumpleaños?. En aquel momento supe que él estaba aprovechando que estaba desorientada. Maldito hurón.

—¿por que no sales con tus amigos? — pregunté, al menos merecía saber por que estoy obligada a acompañarlo.

— los veo seguido. —susurró. — y mis padres no me dirigen la palabra desde que decidí ayudar a los muggles.

Ese misterio de querer ayudar a los muggles tendría que resolverlo en algún momento. Lo Ignoré todo lo que se puede hacer con un hombre guapo. En unas horas sería libre y podría buscar a mi amado Crookshanks. Tras varias minutos llegamos a una inmensa casa por no decir mansión.

Malfoy me ayudó a bajar, caminamos a la entrada donde los mayordomos nos dieron la bienvenida, el salón era inmenso, por lo que pude notar todos los presentes eran muggles.

Una pareja mayor se nos acercó, yo trataba de poner una sonrisa en mi rostro — Draco felices 22 años — la mujer se le colgó de él, lo abrazó y dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

El hombre le dio un abrazo que Malfoy correspondió. Creí que estaba delirando... Quizás ya había perdido la razón o Malfoy había cambiado al aceptar muggles y es más dejarlos ser afectuosos con él.

— Draco, está joven tan hermosa es... ¿tu novia? — preguntó la mujer yo estaba en blanco. Primero insinúan que terminaré siendo "cuñada" de las serpientes y ahora con que soy la novia.. ¿Que sigue? Merlín apiadate de mi — Soy Mónica Hamilton y él es Richard mi esposo.

Traté de sonreír y estreche la mano de ambos — Soy Hermione Granger, conocida de Malfoy.

Aquella pareja lamentó que no fuéramos más que eso, conocí a varias personas aquella noche, todos estaban vinculados a la medicina humana. Habían cardiólogos, psiquiatras, traumatologos, pediatras, urologos, radiologos, enfermeras y doctoras.

Tras la cena me alejé de todo los invitados, salí a un jardín que estaba cerca, me senté en la fuente que había, la luna iluminaba débilmente. Habían rosas al rededor.

Quería llorar, si ya sé es molesto estar así cada cinco minutos pero estaba mal. Dolía todo en mi interior.

Se me acercó una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años llevaba lentes obscuros y un bastón la guiaba. Se sentó junto a mi.

— ¿aburrida de la fiesta? — preguntó con una sonrisa.

— un poco, no quería venir, pero creo que esto es importante para Malfoy— me encogí de hombros.

— Hace poco perdí la vista — dijo, parecía como si pudiera verme. — el doctor Malfoy se hará cargo del centro de rehabilitación. Se lo dejaré a él.

—¿usted es médico? — pregunté con

cierta curiosidad.

Sonrió — si, fui médico... tenía cáncer en los ojos, aún tengo cáncer pero en otras área del cuerpo. Sabe antes no tenía tiempo para mí marido o mis hijos. No los apreciaba, lo primordial siempre fue mi trabajo por lo que terminé sola.

— yo lo lamento — me sentí avergonzada por haber hecho esa pregunta.

—No te disculpes, soy consciente de mis actos—sonrió con los labios. —conocí a Draco hace 6 meses, lo aprecié desde que noté que a sus pacientes parecía sanarlos como por arte de magia. — sonrió aún más —. Supe que el merecía cumplir con sus sueños. Malfoy fue el médico que me daba esperanzas de vida, solo logró darme unos meses más.

Me sentía mal por ella. Y en parte algo incrédula por un Malfoy tan altruista.

— sé que tu eres Hermione Granger — me sonrió — Draco habla de ti. —yo estaba descolocada, sorprendida, ¿Malfoy hablando de mi? — sé que ahora está en una situación difícil...

— yo no tengo nada, y no sé de que pueda hablar Malfoy — la interrumpí suavemente, mi vida ahora es un chisme gracias a esa rubio arrogante.

—Cuando sientas que la vida te ignora

llora pero valora todo — me dijo — no siempre ha de llover en cambio mañana sera otro día y tendrás nuevas oportunidades

Cerré los ojos, esta mujer me estaba dando una lección.

— Ahora que he perdido la vista y me queda poco tiempo me hubiera gustado hacer más, me hubiera gustado seguir con mi ex esposo, ver a mis nietos crecer.— su tono de voz era tranquilo.

— Valorar... — susurré. ¿Por que dejé que Ronald me hundiera?.

—La indecisión forma parte del ser humano, luchamos por metas que al tocarlas no nos conformamos— así me sentía en el colegio con mis notas, con la derrota de Voldemort, con mi relación con Ronald. — cuando lleguemos a viejos nos quejaremos y hablamos de los buenos años añejos. Señorita Hermione si el reflejo en tu espejo no te hace feliz o piensas que tu suerte te dejo de sonreír porque estás sufriendo, debes de saber que estás acciones o esta situaciones hacen que te sientas viva. — Merlín, yo sentía vergüenza por haber dejado mi vida en una cama —tu puedes oír la mejor música, la de tu corazón latir. Debes ser valiente y demostrarle a aquellos que no creen en ti que eres muy fuerte y que se equivocan...

Yo me dejé caer, me hundí al creer lo que Ronald dijo. Entonces todo hizo clic en mi cerebro. Malfoy me trajo aquí con un solo propósito, que hablara con esta mujer.

Me despedí de aquella mujer, regresé a la reunión, Draco estaba viéndome y había algo diferente él, lo sabía todo esto fue un plan suyo.

— gracias — le susurré.

—Ven. — me llevó a bailar una pieza lenta. Yo apoye mi rostro sobre su pecho.

"la mejor música es la de tu corazón latir"

El latido del corazón de Malfoy me hacía sentir bien, había tratado de ahogarme solo por unas palabras... Pero aún tengo miedo de volver. Aquellas palabras me lastiman. Draco olía a menta, menta fresca. Aquel olor me trasladaba a cuando era pequeña y mi madre me hacía té de menta para aquellas tardes lluviosas en los me sentía asustada por los truenos...

Cuando acabó la fiesta nos despedimos de todos, me despedí de aquella mujer invidente. A la cual le estaría agradecida el resto de mi vida. Luego caminamos fuera de la casa esperando la limusina.

—¿Cuanto falta para la hora que dijo Daphne? —pregunté cuando ya estábamos en el interior del vehículo.

— una hora. Granger acaso... ¿planeas secuestrarme y violarme? — preguntó divertido.

— No. Sólo quiero tus órganos para dar de comer mi gato y que me perdone por haberlo olvidado— respondí, empecé a reír. Malfoy me vio horrizado. — Quiero saber por qué usas ropa muggle.

— me hace ver más atractivo, hace unas horas pude notarlo cuando estabas en la bañera y babeabas por mi. — respondió con aire presuntuoso. ¡Engreido!

— creí que estaba alucinando, no todos los días ves al arrogante Malfoy ayudando a una sangre sucia — respondí algo molesta.

Malfoy sacó una botella de champán — hagamos una tregua Granger— empezó a servir el licor en las copas.

— ¿tregua?. Creí que estábamos en medio de una... Te recuerdo que tu tenías intenciones de ayudarme...

— y eso hago, te saqué de tu casa... — me extendió la copa de champán, estaba deliciosa tanto que bebí la copa muy rápido. — terminaras borracha, deja de beber — me advirtió.

Me gustaría decirles que luego de esa advertencia desistí de beber pero en realidad fue todo lo contrario. Reté a Malfoy a beber y beber. Copa tras copa... Y adivinen que... Como cantantes moriríamos de hambre.

— Ma... Malfoy, cantas terrible, hasta... Hasta las mandrágoras han de tener mejor voz que tu — estaba riendo e intentando unir mis pensamientos.

— tu no te quedas... Atrás.. Granger — estuvimos mirándonos.

—Malfoy Sálvame... Sácame de esta situación tan dolorosa... No quiero más... —Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que se me estaba acercando, debían ser los efectos del alcohol y del sueño. Sentí que puso sus labios sobre los míos.

E hice lo que un Gryffindor no haría.. Huir por medio de la desaparición. Yo le pedía ayuda, salvación... no que me besara.

Gracias a Kyouko87 y VannyCamy por sus bellos comentarios. Saludos.


	5. 5 ¿Que Hicieron Que?

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de la magnífica J. K Rowling._

Aparecí en mi sala, estaba tambaleándome por culpa del piso que se movía. No lograba conectar mis ideas. El efecto del alcohol estaba haciendo mella en mi.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estas bien? - esa voz era la de Ginny.

\- Malfoy me besó y yo escapé -. Dije tan rápido que dudo que alguien me entendiera.

-¿que hizo que? - preguntó Ginny incrédula, seguro creyó que oía mal.

lo siguiente que supe es que Blaise estaba secuestrando mi recuerdo con su varita- es mejor sacarlo antes de que quedes inconsciente y olvides todo - metió el recuerdo en un frasquito, luego susurro algún hechizo, todo se puso negro y deje de ser consciente de todo. El desgraciado me había dormido.

Theodore Nott sujetó a Hermione, la llevó en brazos hasta su habitación.

\- ahora chicas fijan que están tristes por Hermione, ha llegado la hora de probar a Draco. - Blaise sonrió, quizás luego de esto su mejor amigo lo odiaria. Pero sería la mejor broma con la cual podría ganarse un lugar en Sortilegios Weasley.

\- Normalmente a las personas no se les duerme con hechizos - Dijo Ginny.

\- pues verás hace mucho tiempo que vi un cuento muggle sobre una bella durmiente y se me ocurrió que crear un hechizo parecido seria muy útil y ya lo ves - se encogió de hombros.

\- Hermione tiene unos Blibbering Humdinger que están luchando contra los torposoplos. - Luna veía a Hermione con sus espectrogafas.

-Lovegood, y ¿eso quiere decir que? -preguntó Pansy.

-dejará la depresión pronto -respondió con una sonrisa-parece que alguien la estuvo ayudando a deshacerse de ellos.

\- bien, ya sabemos que pronto estará bien, ahora a llorar todas..-Daphne lanzó un hechizo, todas lloraban sin poderlo detener.

Theo desapareció para ir en busca de Draco.

\- lloren chicas- Blaise acomodo su ropa y puso cara de dolor.

Draco apareció junto a Theodore.

-¡Draco! ¡¿Como pudiste?! - Blaise se acercó a Draco para sacudirlo - ¡no debiste dejarla sola! ¡Ella no merecía esto!

-¿Estas borracho? - preguntó el rubio entrecerrando los ojos, entonces empezó a observar a los presentes, Ginevra Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Daphne y Pansy estaban llorando incesantemente. Entonces enfocó su mirada en la cama.

Se acercó a la cama, Draco puso cara de incredulidad incluso en sus ojos se podía notar que había dolor. No hizo intento de tocarla. Observó a todos repetidas veces.

¿Como es que había dejado que Hermione se desapareciera estando borracha?. Él también lo estaba, pero aún podía caminar perfectamente.

\- Mataré a Weasley - sin decir más desapareció.

Todos se vieron afectados por aquellas palabras, Daphne susurro un finite incantatem para acabar con el llanto.

\- ¡Blaise no te quedes ahí! - gritó Ginny - todos tenemos que evitar un asesinato.

\- siendo sincera creo que Ronald se lo merece - afirmó Pansy.

\- ¡irá a Azkaban si lo hace! - gritó Daphne para luego desaparecer.

Cada uno fue en busca del rubio, Blaise jamás pensó en esa reacción. Pasarían la noche en busca del rubio. Ginny había encontrado a su hermano trabajando en Sortilegios Weasley. Mientras Lavander estaba acompañadole.

Pansy había ido a la mansión Malfoy en busca de su amigo.

Theo había Ido a la madriguera. vigilaba los alrededores. estaba enojado sabía que nada resultaría como Blaise lo había planeado pero quiso ayudar , Draco era tan impulsivo que podría cometer una locura. Luna estaba acompañándolo, se sentía abrumado por ella, ella le transmitía felicidad. incluso parecía que ella sabía algo que ellos no. Caminaban cerca al ministerio con las prisas habían olvidado acordar como se comunicarían si encontraban a Draco

Daphne estaba en el departamento de Draco, lo esperaría hasta que él apareciera. lo golpearía por idiota e impulsivo.

Blaise estaba paseando por el centro de rehabilitación que Draco en algún momento dirigiría. Draco terminaría en Azkaban por su culpa. Debió suponerlo, Draco no iba a ponerse a llorar o gritar.. Gritar quizás si. Pero jamás pensó que iría tras Weasley.

Mientras tanto Draco ingresaba a la habitación de Hermione, pues había estado en la cocina esperando a que todos fueran a buscarle.

\- a veces olvidan que no todos dominan la oclumancia - se acercó a Hermione, le quitó los zapatos. Y se recostó junto a ella - no puedo ir a ningún lado Granger y no pienso dormir en algún mueble.

Aquella pareja compartió la misma cama, cada uno con un sueño muy pesado. Lo que hace el licor... ninguno hubiera logrado percatarse cuando Blaise hubiera vuelto preocupado y los encontrara dormidos. Así que hizo algo en venganza de lo que quizás lograría sacar ventaja.

Se contactó con el resto para informarles de aquella situación en la que se había metido de la que quizás no saldría vivo si alguno recordaba lo que sucedió anoche.

~MG~

Mi cerebro dolía a más no poder, es más no recordaba como es que había llegado a la cama, lo último que recuerdo es haber estado bebiendo con Malfoy. Me moví en mi cama, y las sábanas se sentían tan bien sobre mi piel desnuda. ¿Desnuda? ¿Estoy desnuda? ¡¿Por qué estoy desnuda?!. Abro los ojos y... ¡Que rayos! ¡Por la barba de Merlín! ¡¿Que hice anoche?!.¡Malfoy está en mi cama con el pecho desnudo profundamente dormido.!

¿¡Lo hice con él!? ¡No recuerdo nada!.

Gracias a mi desesperación y angustia golpeé a Malfoy en el pecho. -¡tu pedazo de hurón violador! ¿Que me hiciste anoche?. -grité.

Malfoy despertó adolorido por el golpe que le di, pues estaba sosteniéndose el pecho. notó que ambos estábamos desnudos incluso me dedicó una mirada lasciva. ¡Sucio! -¿vas a decir que no te gustó?

Eso me tomó por sorpresa, creo que incluso me sonrojé pues las mejillas me ardían. maldito hurón pervertido- no lo recuerdo - y era cierto mi mente estaba en blanco. - debió haber sido terrible por que tengo la mente en blanco. - estaba furiosa pero le daría donde más le dolía. Su orgullo.

Malfoy acortó la distancia entre nosotros, lo tenía tan cerca, tanto sentía su respiración sobre mis mejillas. Cualquier otra mujer seguro que se hubiera sentido en las nubes y hubiera deseado tenerlo. Pero yo no. Me aterraba.

-podemos repetirlo-me susurró.

\- ¡nunca! ¡Serás idiota! ¡Jamás! - lo arrojé de mi cama y cayó al suelo -¡ni hoy ni mañana! Jamás sucio asqueroso.

\- sé que lo deseas - se oía tan atrevido de haber estado en otra situación estoy segura de que hubiera sucumbido.

\- ¡LARGATE MALFOY! - noté que su mirada se perdía en mi pecho, que por la fuerza que use al quitarlo de mi había olvidado volver a cubrirme- ¡LARGATE ANTES DE QUE TE ARROJE UN AVADA O ALGO PEOR!


	6. 6 ¡Potter!

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes son de la magnífica J. K Rowling.

Hacia tres meses que me había mudado de esa casa, la había vendido. No quería nada que me recordara a Ronald menos a Malfoy y su altruismo.

Ahora vivía en la casa que había sido de mis padres, claro que tenía varias modificaciones. Pero lo más importante había desistido de trabajar en el ministerio. Primero por que me estresaba fácilmente y segundo por que Malfoy estaría ahí rondando. Para evitar que lo envíen a mi nueva casa presenté mi renuncia de manera formal.

Trabajo en casa, no me va mal. junto a Pansy y Daphne hemos abierto una línea de ropa, si soy diseñadora. En estos tres meses hemos tenido mucho éxito.

Daphne, Pansy, Theo y Blaise pasan el tiempo metidos en mi casa tratando de convencerme de hablar con Malfoy. Que según ellos solo había sido una broma el que yo haya estado desnuda con él. Pero no me lo creo... Les hice jurar que no le darían mi dirección o desaparecería y nadie volvería a saber de mi.

Pequeños fragmentos llegan a veces a mi. Yo cantando con Malfoy.

Y algunas veces he tenido sueños raros.

—Malfoy Sálvame... Sácame de esta situación tan dolorosa... No quiero más... —Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que se me estaba acercando... Efectos del alcohol y del sueño. Sentí que puso sus labios sobre los míos.

conscientemente dejé que su lengua se deslizara dentro de mi boca mientras enlazaba mis dedos detrás de su cuello. Deslizó mi vestido para dejar mis pechos a su disposición. Luego aflojó su corbata y tiró de ella sobre su cabeza. Mientras desabotonaba su camisa, me quité el resto vestido.

La camisa de Draco se había ido, su torso era una combinación de genes impresionantes, ya de por si me encontraba perdida en sus ojos, en sus labios. Me quité los tacones y él hizo lo mismo con sus zapatos. Pasé mis dedos cada uno de sus sobresalientes músculos y las ondulaciones de su abdomen. Una mano en el botón de sus pantalones mientras la otra agarraba la gruesa dureza debajo de ellos.

Era mucho más enorme de lo que pudiera haber imaginado.

El duro sonido de su cremallera hizo que el calor entre mis piernas latiera, prácticamente le rogaba ser acariciada ya. Presioné mis dedos detrás de sus brazos mientras sus besos dejaban mi cuello completamente desnudo ante él.

Me alzó sobre él , y me senté a ahorcajadas. La única tela que quedaba entre nosotros eran sus bóxer negros y mis bragas rojas las cuales había elegido Pansy.

Me besó mientras me quitaba mis bragas. —¿Granger, estas cómoda? —preguntó casi suspirando las palabras.

Cuando asentí, me besó una vez y luego tocó con su punta la delicada piel rosa entre mis piernas. Se agachó para susurrar en mi oído, pero solo dejó salir una respiración entrecortada.

Me estiré hacia su apretado trasero y presioné mis dedos en su piel, guiándolo, mientras se deslizaba dentro de mí. Fue mi turno de dejar salir un suspiro...

—¡Hermione Jean Granger! ¡Despierta! — gritó Harry. Me asusté tanto que me caí de la silla. Estaba en mi sala, frente a mi mesa de trabajo.

Me había quedo dormida mientras diseñaba, entonces todo había sido un sueño.

—¿por que gritas? — le pregunté a Harry mientras me levantaba del suelo, algunos de mis diseños estaban regados por el piso.

—decías cosas raras —respondió con una sonrisa como si me hubiera pillado haciendo algo malo.

—¿cosas raras? ¿Cuáles? — pregunté desconcertada.

Harry me miró burlón y trato de imitarme — Vamos Malfoy! Sé que me deseas... — no pude evitar sonrojarme —¿así que Malfoy?.

—¡no! ¡Ni en tus sueños sucederá eso! — grité avergonzada pues me sonreía divertido.

— claro que en mis sueños no pero en los tuyos si que pasa — me respondió divertido.

— ¡Potter! — ahora si podría morir de vergüenza. había estado soñando con ese arrogante y lo peor que durante estos tres meses lo había soñado casi seguido. Y Harry estaba tan divertido.

— vine a decirte que el hurón ha estado insoportable, quiere verte. Y bueno tuve que darle tu nueva dirección y tu red flu...— sonaba temeroso de mi reacción y con justa razón.

— ¡Harry Potter huye de aquí o ya no serás el niño que vivió sino el niño que murió a manos de su mejor amiga! — grité enojada.

— Sabes que yo apoyo el amor... Y tus sueños eroticos.. ¡Viva el Dramione! — dice mientras camina hacia la puerta.

—¿quién? — pregunté enojada. — tienes la lengua afilada como la de un Slytherin...

—Dramione... Dra de Draco... Y Mione de Hermione, es la unión de sus nombres— se estaba divirtiendo a mi costa. — el sombrero seleccionador quería que fuera a Slytherin

Vaya tenía por amigo a una serpiente reprimida.. O mejor dicho una serpiente disfrazada de león.

— volveré pasado mañana cuando se te pase el enojo...— tenía medio cuerpo fuera de mi casa —Deberías darle una oportunidad al hurón y salir con él — alce la guía telefónica y se la lancé pero Harry ya había huido.

Me acerqué a la puerta para recoger mi guía telefónica, sonó el timbre, abrí la puerta sin girar pues sabía que era Harry.

— No insistas Harry. No saldré con Malfoy, no lo veré y como llegue a aparecer por puerta le lanzaré un crucio —coloqué la guía en su lugar.

— estoy esperando el crucio — ¡esa voz!. Giré para verle era Malfoy. ¡Rayos Harry¡, ¡te haré mantequilla cuando te vea!. — sigo esperando Granger — cerró la puerta tras si — tenemos que hablar.

¡Trágame tierra!


	7. 7 Dos Imperdonables

Ron.

Por Merlín quisiera ser igual de fuerte que Harry, así hubiera podido detenerme al abrir la boca para lastimar a Hermione.

Pero no, es que no pude resistir, no tuve control de mis actos, no tuve energía para oponerme.

Aquel 7 de mayo iba dispuesto a recogerla y llevarla a cenar a un elegante restaurante muggle Que Harry me había recomendado.

Vi a Lavender, la saludé y pasé de largo. Quien lo hubiera imaginado, ella me esperaba a mi. Mi mente permaneció nublada desde entonces. Ella me ordenaba y yo obedecía. Era un simple muñeco, como si fuera un juguete desprovisto de voluntad, De ideas coherentes.

Si antes tenía duda sobre sí a alguien se le podía mantener mucho tiempo bajo aquella maldición ahora tenía claro que si se podía.

Mi madre me abofeteo cuando supo que era mi culpa que Hermione haya estado sumergida en una depresión.

Harry me retiró su amistad, ya no trata conmigo. ¿y quien va a creer en mi si ya una vez abandoné a mis amigos? Si ya había herido a Harry. ¿Por qué no lo haría con Hermione?.

Hermione, Hermione, No sé mucho de ella. Sólo lo que le oigo comentar George y Lee Jordan lo cual es nada.

Lavender se ha encargado de nublar mi voluntad. Lo peor de todo es que creen que yo ya le era infiel a Hermione. Cuando en realidad cada día trato de luchar contra esta maldición está matandome.

\- ¡eh! ¡Pedazo de idiota te estoy hablando! - grita una mujer irritante. Que me miró enojada. - es un idiota.

\- ¿atiende o no atiende? - preguntó la rubia. Como no reconocerlas.

\- idiota serás tú- respondí enojado y en el acto me di estaba recuperando mi voluntad.

\- ah pero miren, es el imbécil que hirió a Granger - dijo la serpiente; Pansy Parkinson, Odiosa por donde la veas.

\- No la herí - continúe tratando de luchar más contra esta maldición.

\- no me hagas reír - se mofó la rubia - bien nosotras veníamos por una poción que al parecer solo hay aquí.

-¿Cual? - pregunté.

\- veritaserum del amor - prosiguió la rubia- necesito que mi amado confiese a quien quiere y esa es la única que sirve.

-¿que? ¿tus encantos no funcionan ya? - pregunté divertido.- serpientes que requieren ayuda ¿quien lo hubiera dicho?.

\- Mira imbécil, por esa lengua que te cargas es que perdiste a Hermione.. - Pansy tenía la voz más irritante qué he oído.

\- ¡No fui yo quién lo hizo!- grité enojado. Que bien se sentía estar volviendo.

\- ¿me dirás qué por nadie ella estuvo en depresión?, sabes Hermione se hundió sólo por oír a quien amaba decir las cosas más horrendas de ella.- Pansy estaba enojada,enojada, hirviendo de la irá .

¿Eran amigas? Incluso Greengrass me veía con odio, ¿yo le había hecho algo a estas mujeres? Desde luego que no.

\- Lo que haya sucedido entre Hermione y yo no es de su incumbencia - respondí enojado.

-Claro que si, ella es nuestra amiga -esa rubia me miró con enojo - espero que Draco logre su cometido ella merece a alguien tan inteligente como ella. - añadió.

-Malfoy no la merece, ella jamás... - mi mejilla ardía, la morena me había abofeteado.

\- Tu no la mereces, ella no te necesita en su vida...

Gracias a aquel golpe, había vuelto a tomar las riendas de mis acciones, Pansy había logrado que luchara con más fuerza contra la maldición.

Salí de la tienda a toda velocidad dejando a esas mujeres sorprendidas, soy consciente del daño que le hice a Hermione, de lo mucho que la herí. Pero estoy seguro de que en cuanto sepa todo lo que sucedió ella volverá a mi, me aparecí en el departamento que había sido nuestro. Había encontrado a una mujer que me había tratado de ladrón.

Salí de aquel lugar. Que tonto era, claro que Hermione no estaría más allí. La busqué en el ministerio; Hermione había abandonado todas sus aspiraciones. ¿Tanto le había afectado lo que dije?. Demonios.

La última opción sería la casa de sus padres... Probablemente fuera al último lugar donde ella iría pero es el único lugar que me queda.

Me aparecí en la entrada de la casa, Hermione debía comprender, entender que todo sucedió por un causa de Lavender.

\- alohomora- la puerta se abrió, ingresé con cierto temor a la reacción de Hermione.

Ahí sobre la mesa estaba Hermione sentada besando al hurón, y no era un simple beso, era un beso que ella jamás me habría dado, tanta pasión y deseo en ellos. Ella tenía el control sobre ese idiota.

-¡HERMIONE! ¡¿COMO PUDISTE CAMBIARME POR ESTE?! -Grité enojado -¡¿COMO PUEDES REVOLCARTE CON ESE IMBÉCIL?!

-¡LARGATE WEASLEY TU NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ! - Malfoy se separó de ella tenía la camisa abierta. Se acercaba a mi con la varita en alto- ¿NO TE BASTÓ CON HERIRLA?

\- ELLA ES MI MUJER, ELLA ES MÍA NO PUEDE METERSE CON UN PURISTA IMBÉCIL - contraataqué, estaba enojado, furioso, molesto con ella. Hermione no podía haberme olvidado tan pronto.

\- ¡Crucio! ¡Crucio! - caí al suelo y empecé a gritar de dolor no podía evitarlo. Hermione estaba apuntándome con su varita - eres la última persona que quiero ver en mi vida, jamás vuelvas aquí. RONALD LARGATE.

Cuando calmó el dolor la vi ella estaba en brazos de Malfoy. Ella estaba ahí sujeta a quien la odió durante el colegio. Me levanté y dirigí a la puerta antes de salir giré a verla.

-Lavender me mantuvo bajo la maldición imperius - salí de esa casa, con aquella imagen de esos dos.

Había sufrido hasta ahora dos Imperdonables, la primera había destruido mi relación con Hermione y la segunda había sido a manos de la mujer que amo.

Lavender pagaría el haber hecho que lastimara a Hermione a la mujer que amo. Sufrirá el haberme hecho todo esto.

~MG~

Gracias por comentar Lady Ravenclaw y Kyouko87.


	8. 8 Eres Un Purista

**Disclaimer :**

Los personajes son de la magnífica J. K Rowling.

Tenía en frente al protagonista de mis sueños en definitiva no lo quería cerca, ¿a quien engañaba? Yo quería, deseaba que se acortara la distancia que él hiciera realidad cada cosa que soñé pero no es fácil. Este arrogante era todo menos fiel y amable. Muy prejuicioso y purista o eso fue conmigo durante todo el colegio.

\- ¿que quieres? ¿A qué has venido? -pregunté, mientras buscaba mi varita. Claro que le lanzaría un crucio pero primero debía dejarlo hablar.

\- deseaba verte. - se acercó hasta mi y tomó mis dibujos, que chismoso. - a este vestido deberías agregarle una correa se vería mejor - ajá, había venido a revisar mis cosas.

\- ¡oh vaya! ¡Malfoy sabe de diseño! Ilustrame entonces - dije con falso asombro y llena de sarcasmo. ¿Quien en su sano juicio viene a corregir dibujos?, Lo olvidaba los Black tenían fama de estar locos y este era descendiente de los Black.

¿Malfoy Quería verme? Yo diría que quería volverme loca o viene a verme enojada. Quizás lo segundo. Este hombre era sumamente impredecible.

Draco tomó asiento frente a mi mesa de trabajo, tomó alguna hoja y un lápiz.

-¿Sabes dibujar? - pregunté mientras le veía hacer el boceto de una persona, sus cabellos, su rostro.

\- algo así Granger. - trazaba rápido. Y me gustaba verlo así de concentrado era perfecto- he dibujado a esta mujer durante años. Ella siempre ha sido hermosa.

-¿soy yo? - pregunté al ver aquel boceto. El firmaba sobre aquel dibujo. ¿Malfoy pasaba el tiempo dibujandome? ¿Durante años?. Definitivamente quería verme la cara de estúpida. - No sabía que dibujarás

\- hay mucho que no sabes sobre mi- me miraba es que espectante

Su miraba era tan penetrante, sus ojos grises podrían hipnotizarme, hacer que dijera sí a todo y definitivamente no me gustaba tener cerca al protagonista de mi sueños eróticos.

\- Lo siento Malfoy, tengo que irme - le dí la espalda. no quería verle, no quería sentir nada por el ni por nadie, No quiero terminar así de herida y en cama otra vez.

Tomé mi varita, un bolso que contenía un cuaderno y lápices de colores. iría a pasear, caminar, distraerme. Inspirarme.

\- Iré contigo - dijo tan firme.

\- entonces me quedaré - respondí enojada. Quería estar sola y Malfoy no me lo facilitaba en nada.

\- te haré compañía. - me daba una sonrisa atrevida. ¿que creen?. Este estaba jugando con mi paciencia.

\- Eres irritante - le dije enojada .

\- y tu eres una Sabelotodo insufrible - me respondió con tanta calma que me estaba exasperando.

\- ¡Tu eres un egocéntrico! - grité, deje caer mi bolso de la rabia.

\- Tu eres una necia - susurró y cortó la distancia entre nosotros.

\- Eres un purista arrogante - realmente estaba enojada

\- Rata de biblioteca - no podía apartar la vista de él y Malfoy me miraba divertido cada vez más cerca.

\- Estúpido Hurón - Malfoy había eliminado la distancia entre ambos, milímetros, su rostro estaba tan cerca, sus labios se veían tan deseables y mi corazón latía estrepitosamente.

-¿tan difícil es entender que quiero algo contigo? - definitivamente estaba nerviosa, estaba muda y atónita, incapaz de hacer algo. Olía a menta, maldición ya no podía pensar en nada que no fuera. "bésame Malfoy, bésame, bésame" - Te necesito Granger.

Alce el rostro y lo invité a besarme, él no dudó en hacerlo,por Merlín, Malfoy besaba delicioso, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo sobre mi ropa, no pude evitarlo quería todo de él ahora. Comencé a desabrochar su camisa, el me alzó me coloco sobre la mesa, deseaba que me tomara. Vale más tarde ya abría tiempo para arrepentirme, pero quería disfrutar estos besos cargados de pasión y deseo. Él se derretía ante cada caricia que le daba en el pecho.

-¡HERMIONE! ¡¿COMO PUDISTE CAMBIARME POR ESTE?! -oía a Ronald Gritar enojado -¡¿COMO PUEDES REVOLCARTE CON ESE IMBÉCIL?! - ¿quien se creía para venir a buscarme y reclamar luego de largarse con Lavander?. Yo no lograba moverme estaba en medio de un mar de emociones, ira, miedo, ganas de golpearlo, dolor.

-¡LARGATE WEASLEY TU NO TIENES NADA QUE HACER AQUÍ! -gritó Malfoy, se separó de mi, su camisa estaba abierta no se molestó en cerrarla. Tenía la varita en alto apuntandolo- ¿NO TE BASTÓ CON HERIRLA?

-¡ ELLA ES MI MUJER!, ¡ELLA ES MÍA NO PUEDE METERSE CON UN PURISTA IMBÉCIL! - ¿que yo era su mujer? Jamás en mi vida me habían tratado como un objeto, menos ahora iba a tolerarlo. Una ira incontrolable se apoderaba de mi.

Quería lastimarlo, que sintiera todo lo que me había hecho sufrir hace meses, que supiera lo mucho que duele que la persona que amas te trate como una escoria humana -¡Crucio!, ¡Crucio! - jamás había torturado a nadie antes. Me sentí mal al escucharlo gritar, pero estaba furiosa aún apuntándole con mi varita dije - eres la última persona que quiero ver en mi vida, jamás vuelvas aquí. RONALD LARGATE.

Malfoy se acercó a mi me aferré a él que me abrazó, quería evitar oír los gritos de Ronald, me sentía mal por haber usado aquella maldición.

Lo escuché levantarse para irse, ni siquiera quería alejarme de Malfoy pues si lo hiciera terminaría peleando con Ronald.

-Lavender me mantuvo bajo la maldición imperius - salió de casa, y yo estaba impresionada, no sabía como reaccionar.

¿Lavender había provocado todo esto? ¿Hasta ahora Ronald venía a decirlo? ¿Cuando yo estaba confundida?. Ronald Weasley es un reverendo Asno.

Es más ahora estaba confundida, perdida mentalmente, antes estaba segura de sentirme atraída por Malfoy y ahora no sabía que sentir.

\- Granger, iré a mi departamento necesito una ducha y ocuparme de un asunto - sin decir más desapareció.

Bien, supongo que ese "asunto" era un momento para desfogarse, maldito Ronald tenía que venir a interrumpir.

Ordené mis dibujos, algunos estaban esparcidos por lo ocurrido con el rubio arrogante.

Bueno le había dicho a Harry que lanzaría un crucio a Malfoy, pero terminó siendo Ronald el que lo recibió.

Tomé el dibujo de Malfoy, me gustaba su estilo, me gustaba su letra, incluso acerque la hoja a mi nariz tenía un ligero olor a menta casi imperceptible.

Estaba tan de concentrada con aquel dibujo que cuando en mi cocina oí como se rompía un plato Di un respingo.

\- ¡Torpe! -esa voz era de Pansy, ya habían llegado - a este paso Hermione terminará hechizado los platos para que no los rompas, Blaise.

\- bah, con un reparo volverá a ser el mismo - respondía despreocupado.

\- shh- Theo los silenciaba - Herms va a oírnos y hemos llegado de sorpresa.

\- ¿todos los días le damos sorpresas? - preguntó Daphne, no pude reprimir una sonrisa, estas serpientes eran divertidas, eran buenos amigos además de ser muy curiosos con la tecnología muggle.

\- Ya saben hoy es noche de pizza y Refresco. - respondió Blaise.

\- Theo ¿trajiste la video-grabadora? -preguntó Daphne.

\- Claro que sí - afirmó. Ya no pude con la curiosidad así que ingresé a mi cocina.

\- ¿se puede saber que están planeando? -pregunté divertida.

Todos me veían como si los hubiera atrapado en medio de alguna travesura.


	9. 9 Las Serpientes

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes son de la magnífica J. K Rowling.

Todos me veían como si los hubiera atrapado en medio de alguna travesura. Luego se miraron entre sí, miradas cómplices. ¡Por Merlín! Ya los conocía lo suficiente para saber que tramaban algo.

— Lo que sea que piensen hacer, desistan o me enojaré — fruncí el ceño para parecer enojada por que en realidad quería reír.

Esas cuatro serpientes manipuladoras me regalaron las sonrisas y miradas más inocente que tenían, les aseguro que cualquiera creería que no habían planeado nada.

— Mi querida Mione — Blaise se acercó a mi, pasó su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros y yo entrecerré los ojos.¿Que nargles estaban planeando? — Hoy es noche de pizza y refresco.

— ajá... Se que hay algo más. Sueltenlo. — ordené quitándome de encima el brazo de Blaise.

— primero confiesa por qué tienes el cabello y la ropa como si hubieras tenido acción — preguntó Pansy. Entonces las otras tres serpientes notaron mi apariencia y esperaban mi respuesta expectantes.

¿Como decirles que casi había tenido acción con Malfoy? Y que el asno de Ronald había frustrado todo y la había confundido más.

Las cuatro serpientes me veían con la sonrisa más discreta que pudieron. A veces olvido que estos pueden pasar el tiempo leyendo mi mente.

—¿A que vino Weasley? — preguntó Theo. En realidad no le simpatiza, corrección a ninguno de los presentes les simpatiza.

— a decir que Lavander lo mantuvo bajo el imperius— respondí con simpleza.

La cocina quedó en silencio, si que les había impactado la noticia.

—¿volverás con él? — preguntó Pansy, lucía preocupada o ansiosa.

Di un largo suspiro — No, hoy demostró que es un machista, que me ve como objeto. No quiero que corte mis alas.

Daphne sonrió— Draco tiene oportunidad con Hermy — no quería saber más así que los dejé en la cocina y fui a mi sala, si les seguía las ideas a estos amigos míos probablemente en menos de 5 horas harían que termine en el altar junto a Malfoy.

A las 7 de la noche estábamos en la sala comiendo pizza, muy animados hablando sobre Blaise y su pronto ingreso a Sortilegios Weasley, de Theo y su puesto como inefable. De la línea de ropa que Daphne, Pansy y yo manejamos.

—creo que iré a preparar refresco — Daphne se levantó, fue a la cocina con su bolso, y Theo empezó a jugar con la video-grabadora.

—¿que travesura piensan hacer? — pregunté, vaya que la curiosidad me carcomía. — son muy astutos— Pansy sonrió inocente mientras Theo filmaba. — pero los conozco bien. Confiesen o no les hablaré hasta navidad.

En aquel momento se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la chimenea y mentalmente estaba rogando a Merlín por que fuera cualquier persona, bestia o animal menos Malfoy "el altruista" . Debo dejarles en claro que Merlín hizo oídos sordos a mis ruegos.

—¿así que por Granger me abandonan? — preguntó Malfoy fingiéndose dolido.

— les agrado más que tu— Sonreí.

— estamos conviviendo con nuestra maravillosa y futura cuñada — respondió Blaise mientras me abrazaba y al que rápidamente alejé.

—Nos alimenta, y da amor no como otro —Theo decía como si estuviera resentido con Malfoy.

Y yo estaba hecha un tomate, hacía tres meses que estaban con lo mismo, contradecirlos era como explicarle a una pared como hacer correctamente un filtro de muertos en vida. Daphne volvía con una gran jarra de refresco.

— he llamado para que traigan más pizzas — informó —¿Draco? ¿A qué viniste?.

— a robar todo en esta casa —respondió sarcástico. No pude reprimir mi sonrisa ante aquello

— bien, siéntate y disfruta de las pizzas que será lo único que vas a robar, por que claramente no queremos besos aquí—Pansy hizo que él se sentase frente a mi — Theo no vayas a apagar esa cámara por nada en el mundo.

Ahora si esto era muy sospechoso, ¿que planeaban?.

Daphne sirvió el refresco, todos bebimos mientras platicabamos, bueno ellos lo hacían por que yo estaba muy ansiosa. Demasiado ansiosa.

—Draco, ¿que sientes por Hermione?—preguntó Blaise.

— la quiero —respondió y al instante se cubrió la boca.

— y tu Hermy... ¿que sientes por Draco? —me preguntó Daphne

Quería evitar responder pero mi boca se movía sola — me siento atraída por él.

Pansy sonrió — Herms, ¿que sientes por Weasley?.

— Miedo, creo que podría volver a destrozar mi seguridad si se lo propusiera — no quería responder, pero mi boca no me obedecía.

— Draco —Theo que sostenía la cámara preguntó — ¿desde cuando has estado enamorado de Mione?.

— desde los 12 años... — Malfoy estaba inexpresivo y yo estaba asombrada.

—¿por que me decías "sangre sucia" entonces? — necesitaba saber.

— por.. Por... Maldición... Necesitaba que pensaras en mi aunque no fuera de la mejor manera. —me respondió.

Pero que bonito, insultando gana atención. Menudo tonto purista. Idiota, insensible, bestia y si sigo insultándolo puedo pasar toda la noche.

Las Serpientes sonrieron, claramente mis pensamientos les divertían.

— Granger, ¿en el colegio alguna vez te gusté? — Draco me estaba prestando demasiada atención más de la que yo hubiera deseado. ¡rayos! como hacia esa pregunta.

No quería responder— en tercero...¡Basta! ¿Daphne que le hechaste al Refresco? — pregunté exaltada.

Daphne sonrió. —azúcar. Y veritaserum.— Respondió.

—¿Malfoy, te sientes bien siendo ahora un traidor a la sangre? —pregunté tras aquella afirmación .

— solo cuando te beso, ratita de biblioteca — estaba coqueteando conmigo ¿tenía que ponerse así delante de sus amigos?

— pedazo de... idiota— susurré avergonzada.

— Granger— Malfoy me veía fijamente había un brillo especial en sus ojos.

¿por que tenía que verme así? No podía pensar en nada que no fuera : "bésame, Malfoy, bésame, bésame"

— Mione cuidado con esos pensamientos —advirtió Blaise divertido.

No pude evitar ponerme roja cual tomate. Mis mejillas ardían. Odio estar así, debería ser fría e inexpresiva como el idiota ese.

— Granger, necesito que me digas si hay posibilidades de que suceda algo entre nosotros. —Malfoy seguía insistiendo con sus preguntas y yo solo tenía claro que eso fue muy directo.

— Yo ... Yo... No lo sé — y era cierto. No tenía idea.

Definitivamente Bill y Fleur aprovechaban mi debilidad por sus hijas, pues estas dos pequeñas estaban en mi casa.

Victorie de dos años y Dominique de un año. Dos rubias preciosas. Ambas dormían sobre mi cama, durante la mañana habíamos jugado mucho, luego del almuerzo ambas cayeron en un profundo sueño. Algún día ellas crecerían y serían las mujeres más hermosas de todos los Weasley.

Una discusión que provenía de mi sala me hizo reaccionar, saqué mi varita y bajé con cuidado.

—¡Malfoy suelta a mi ahijado! — gruñó Harry.

— ¡es mi sobrino favorito! —respondió el rubio que tenía en brazos a un niño de no más de cuatro años, de cabello azul. Teddy Lupin.

— es el único que tienes— intervine antes de que se sacaran los ojos— no hagan ruido, estoy cuidando a las hijas de Bill y Fleur.

— ¡pero quiero cargar a mi ahijado! — Harry debió ver que estaba furiosa — me callo solo por que quiero seguir vivo y llenarme de hijos.


	10. 10 ¡Malfoy!

**Disclaimer**

Los personajes son de la magnífica J. K Rowling.

En serio lady Ravenclaw, gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que te esté gustando.

Gracias por comentar Sara.martinaguilar.5 y kyouko87.

~MG~

En definitiva estos hombres terminarán por volverme loca. Es muy notorio que son amigos pero su manera de expresarlo es por medio de peleas y sarcasmo, como si aún estuvieran en el colegio.

\- llevan media hora intentando que Teddy imite el color de su cabello ya desistan - dije. Ya que empezaban a ser más estresantes.

-esto es importante Hermione - Harry me vio ofendido - esto dirá a quien quiere más.

\- y por supuesto que se hará rubio - Malfoy estaba empezando a ser irritante, corrección siempre ha sido irritante. - Teddy te compraré una escoba de juguete más y varios obsequios más.

\- yo te compraré dos escobas más - decía Harry con voz suplicante - yo soy tu padrino.

\- yo soy tu tío favorito - añadió el rubio.

\- eres el único tío que Teddy tiene - contraatacó Harry.

Bien estos dos pelearían por varias horas, así que llevé a Teddy al segundo piso en el para que me ayudase a despertar a las pequeñas rubias.

Teddy se acercó con cuidado viéndolas, quizás sería su primer contacto con estas pequeñas. Teddy las vio y su cabello cambió de azul a rubio. Extraña señal, tal vez le sería llamativo ver dos pequeñas.

\- Ellas son Victorie y Dominique -le señalé a cada una, Teddy asintió y luego salió de la habitación. ¿Nervios?.

\- Victorie... es linda - dijo desde el pasillo.

\- ¿Quien es linda?... ¡Ha cambiado su cabello a rubio! - oí emocionado a Malfoy.

No tenía ganas de destrozarle la alegría al decirle que lo había hecho por las pequeñas.

Ya podía imaginar a Malfoy cuando su hijo lo llamase "papá" por vez primera, quizás hasta llore emocionado. ¿Llorar? No, definitivamente el no lloraría... Pero yo.. ¿que hago pensando en los hijos de Malfoy?.

Las pequeñas empezaron a despertar con el revuelo de esos tres hombres que estaban alegres, incluso Harry parecía feliz por Draco o eso se oía.

Yo quería deseaba una familia inmensa con pequeños corriendo por la casa, ellos llenarian de alegrías y enojos mi vida.

Bajé con ambas pequeñas que de inmediato empezaron a jugar con Teddy que les mostraba como podía cambiar su cabello, y algunas de sus facciones. Me gustaba mucho verlos divertirse.

-por esa mirada parece que deseas ser madre, Granger - Malfoy me miró de manera rara, ¿deseo?, aquello hacia que trajera todos mis sueños a mi mente - yo te puedo ayudar...

Mis mejillas ardían -¡Malfoy! - exclamé avergonzada -¡eres un atrevido!.

-¡¿podrían a esperar a que los dejemos solos?! - Harry sonreía divertido -es más deberían casarse primero para pensar en tener hijos.

\- ¡Harry! ¡cállate! por favor... - estaba avergonzada, enojada, ruborizada.

\- No Hermione, tu eres como mi hermana, quiero que el hurón te respete y me pida tu mano - Harry parecía hablar en serio, ¿pedir mi mano?. ¡Pero si ni siquiera es mi novio!.

\- cara-rajada, yo no me meto en tu relación con Daphne y la considero mi hermana, si de eso se trata, te prohibo practicar hacer niños con ella hasta que se casen- Malfoy estaba algo molesto o fingia serlo. Si bueno Harry y Daphne llevaban unos dos meses saliendo juntos.

\- bien, entonces si tienes mi permiso para eso, pero con la condición de ser el padrino de su hijo - respondió Harry.

\- Theo será el padrino - anunció Malfoy.

\- pero si yo te ayudé con Hermione-objetó Harry.

\- Theo también -respondió Malfoy.

\- Yo te di la dirección y red flu de Hermione, a diferencia de Nott yo si te ayudé, mira donde estás sentado, sin mi no estarías aquí - dijo Harry muy indignado.

\- de acuerdo Potter serás el padrino de mi quinto hijo. Pansy, Theo, Daphne y Blaise serán de los primeros cuatro - anunció Malfoy.

\- acepto Malfoy - ambos se dieron la mano.

\- ¡están locos! - murmuré - o incluso yo puedo ser la loca, quizás después de todo si tengo Esquizofrenia Mágica.

\- dejando de lado todo eso-Harry cambió de tema- ¿por que no están aquí el cuarteto sangre pura?. -preguntó Harry.

\- estoy enojada con ellos, Harry - me quejé. - a Malfoy y a mi nos dieron veritaserum del amor.

\- ¿solo por eso? - preguntó Harry como si fuese lo más normal del mundo hacer eso.

\- Harry yo no quería hablar de lo que siento... -dije. Si estaba enojada, no los quería ver.

\- a mi me gustó oírte - añadió Malfoy.

\- a mi también me gustó saber que me quieres - respondí mordaz.

\- ¿en serio?, ¿hicieron ese tipo de preguntas? - Harry parecía estar sorprendido y abatido - me hubiera encantado estar presente.

-Theo tiene el video... - respondí.

\- se lo pediré.—se quedó en silencio unos minutos y luego añadió:—Hermione ¿Que harás con Ronald?

\- Harry, le temo a Ronald, no quiero verlo, me importa un rábano si fue Lavander la que lo tuvo cautivo, me trató como un objeto cuando vino - respiré pausadamente. estaba cansada de decirlo, esta era la tercera vez que lo decía.

\- ¿será por Malfoy que no quieres verlo? - Harry sonrió triunfal.

\- ¿te estoy diciendo el por que y tienes que meter a Malfoy? - respondí con otra pregunta.

\- es por que le gustó mis besos - Malfoy estaba jugando con mi paciencia. me enojé con ambos, ahora si merecían un castigo les apunté con mi varita . - silencio - ambos quedaron mudos. - ahora que son amigos, Harry demuestra la serpiente que tiene en su interior.

Tras la cena, Bill y Fleur llegaron, tras agradecer se retiraron con las pequeñas. Con Harry y Malfoy acordamos que el día de mi cumpleaños iríamos a cenar, Harry llevaría a Daphne, Luna llevaría a Theo, Ginny a Blaise y Draco a Pansy; para que yo los perdone por haber hecho esa broma. Ellos se retiraron con Teddy que estaba dormido.

Faltaba dos días para mi cumpleaños. Sería un día perfecto o eso pensé...


	11. 11 O Fortuna

**Draco.**

Todos esperábamos a Hermione en el restaurante en el que habíamos acordado celebrar, había pasado media hora de la hora acordada, ella no llegaba, ayer la vi y la besé, le expresé exactamente lo que siento por ella.

Tenía la intención de hoy oficializar mis intenciones con ella. Iniciar un noviazgo con Granger delante de sus amigos.

— iré a buscarla— no estaba dispuesto a esperar más, es más yo sabía que Hermione odiaba llegar tarde, era muy puntual. — no esperaré más.

— yo voy contigo — Daphne se puso de pie —ella no se atrevería a dejarnos plantados por muy molesta que estuviese.

— Es cierto, Herms no haría esto — la mini-Weasley se levantó.

Pagamos el restaurante. salimos, caminamos al callejón más cercano y obscuro para hacer uso de la aparición.

Aparecimos en la cocina, todo estaba en silencio y las luces apagadas. En cuanto Blaise rompió accidentalmente un plato empezó a sonar una melodía que me hubiera resultado admirable de no ser por la situación y la ausencia de Granger.

— Hermione jamás escucharía "O fortuna"— Potter se oía asustado. — Hermione ¿Estas bien? —preguntó pero no recibió respuesta.

Salí de aquella cocina, encendí la luz de la sala. Aquel escenario era escabroso.

Pansy y Daphne soltaron un grito, parecía como si hubiera habido una batalla, la mesa estaba rota, cristales rotos, todo yacía en el piso. Varita en alto caminé, mechones de cabello castaño y rizado estaban regados por el piso.

—¿Hermione?, esto no es divertido — Blaise estaba nervioso. — no nos asustes.

— los sillones tienen sangre — añadió Theo. — no es una broma.

— ¡Harry ve por aurores! — gritó Daphne en medio de su llanto mientras lo tomaba por el brazo. Ambos desaparecieron. Potter lucía impactado.

Tenía miedo por lo que le pudiera suceder a Granger, subí más escaleras que conducían a su habitación, tras de mi venían la mini-Weasley, Pansy, Theo, Lovegood y Blaise.

— este ambiente está cargado de emociones negativas y miedo — Lovegood tocaba las paredes — hay sangre...

— Hermione está bien, ella es una gran Bruja — añadió la mini-Weasley. — ella no sería fácilmente derrotada.

Con un alohomora abrí el pomo de la puerta, la habitación estaba más destrozada, libros regados, aquella espectral melodia se oía aún más fuerte, más de los cabellos de Hermione yacían sobre la cama junto a su varita.

— hay una nota — Pansy se acercó a la cama, la tomó en manos y empezó a leerla— A todos aquellos que busquen a Granger: desistan, esta es mi venganza por quitarme lo que más amo. Ella morirá unos días luego de una celebre tortura. L. B. P. S."

— ¡Lavender, es Lavender! Ella lo hizo — gritó la pelirroja — maldita.

— alguien más está con ella... — Theo añadió,— alguien más quiere herirla.

— ¡va a sufrir todo el daño que le ha hecho! — estaba enojado, trataba de controlarme para no romper algo más.

— ella está bien — Blaise trataba de sonar sereno.

— ¡ESTÁ CON UNA LOCA QUE LE HA CORTADO EL CABELLO Y A ESPARCIDO LA SANGRE DE GRANGER POR TODA ESTÁ CASA! ¡ELLA NO ESTÁ BIEN! ¡ESTÁ DESANGRANDOSE! —le grité a Blaise —¡WEASLEY! LLÉVAME CON TU HERMANO! —le ordené en medio de un grito a la pelirroja.

—¿que le harás? — preguntó

— NADA... AÚN.. NECESITAMOS SABER DONDE PUEDE ESTAR Y ES EL ÚNICO QUE SABE DE BROWN. — estaba furioso, Hermione podría estar muriendo y me preguntaba si le haría algo a la comadreja.

Daphne apareció por la puerta, Pansy le extendió la nota la cual leyó y me vio asustada — vámonos tenemos que buscarla, los aurores están inspeccionando todo pero con la lentitud que tienen será perjudicial para Herms.

~ **MG** ~

 **Hermione.**

Me duelen las muñecas, las tengo sobre tengo sobre mi cabeza, mis tobillos están sostenidos, mi cabello ha sido cortado, unos cuantos rizos rosan mis mejillas, mi cuerpo me duele, tengo cortes en el cuerpo. Peleé por mi vida en casa, cuando iba a salir aparecieron dos sombras, me lanzaron hechizos y me defendí, luché en la sala, en mi habitación donde perdí la conciencia.

— al fin despertó nuestra querida Hermione Granger — frente a mi había una mujer — antes de matarte haré un pequeño experimento...

— Lavender...

— Tan lista como siempre, Granger... — la escuché reír —pero no te servirá, no podrás salvarte, nadie tiene manera de encontrarte.

— lo haré... yo sola... Yo te derrotaré... — No me intimidaría.

— Mírate Granger — señaló mi vestido rojo— tienes cortes, heridas y nada de fuerza ¿como piensas salvarte?.

— olvidas que yo...

— Sí, sí, tú magia no verbal — se acercó a mí con un jeringa — te mantendré drogada, no podrás concentrarte, terminarás adicta y enferma. Serás dependiente de la droga, Pedirás más y nosotras te mataremos cuando estemos aburridas de tu existencia

— sentí como me inyectaba. — la heroína será suficiente por ahora.

Mi mente estaba relajada, esa droga actuaba muy rápido, necesito salir de aquí. Necesito ayuda. No quiero terminar adicta a las drogas. Malfoy Sálvame...


	12. 12 El Inefable

**Disclaimer :** _Los personajes son de la magnífica J. K Rowling_

Gracias _por comentar Sara magu y zolani_

 **Theodore.**

Yo tenía claro quien era la otra persona. Era una mujer, Cuando todos fueron tras Ronald Weasley yo desaparecí. Rumbo a aquel lugar, una mansión imponente y lúgubre. Donde un elfo me recibió.

Ahí estaba ella, con el cabello tan desastroso, vestida de negro. — ¿desde cuando eres fanática de Bellatrix Lestrange? — pregunté. Pues vestía como aquella mujer que vi invadir la mansión Nott en algún momento. — no tienes ninguna gota de sangre Black en tus venas.

Rió escandalosamente — Bellatrix fue una gran mujer, por que ella marcó a la sangre sucia.. Le mostró su lugar... Me siento bien vistiendo como ella, ella amaba a Voldemort con gran pasión y aceptó todo de él.

— Bellatrix estaba loca. — respondí.— ¿donde tienes a Hermione? ¿Dónde está?

— ¿Granger? No tengo idea... —respondió.

— Tus malditas iniciales las que estaban en esa nota... — dije irritado — Eres la que única que odia a Hermione por Draco.

— yo debería ya estar casada con Draco, estaría celebrando mi tercer año de matrimonio pero en cuanto pudo se reveló contra sus padres y disolvió nuestro compromiso — parecía estar triste, pero claro que debía estar fingiendo — cada día lo seguí de cerca, pero maldita sea en el momento en que Lavender tuvo que meterse con la comadreja Weasley y Granger. Entonces Draco vio la oportunidad para acercarse a esa.

— ¿pensabas que Draco iba a fijarse en ti? —pregunté, esta es la mujer más patética que había conocido.

— era lógico, soy la única mujer que podría estar con Draco, que lo ama, voy a sacrificar mi vida al darle un hijo... Sabrá cuanto lo amo — sonaba tan emocionada. ¿Como podía pensar así?.

— bien, Astoria Persefone Greengrass Selwyn. Dime donde está Hermione y no te mataré. — la amenacé.

— ¿Matarme?..—sonrió de manera inocente —Nott, no te tengo miedo y donde esta ella es algo que no te incumbe, debo deshacerme de ti, de Brown y de Granger y nadie sabrá que yo estuve detrás, más adelante consolaré a Draco, se enamorará de mi y cumpliré mi objetivo — sonría como si fuera un gran plan.

— Toda una Slytherin por supuesto — suspiré fingiendo estar abatido— debí imaginar que algo así sucedería y hubiera traído ayuda. ni siquiera puedo huir de tu mansión por medio de la aparición.

Astoria sonrió ,vaya que no soy mal actor — desde luego que no escaparías, aquí nadie puede aparecer ni desaparecer. — se movía elegante, su aspecto era descuidado o al menos su cabello era aún más desastroso que el de Hermione.

— es una lastima Greengrass... —sonreí, con un hechizo no verbal la inmovilicé Y até con otro movimiento de la varita — que yo sea un Inefable muy astuto.

— debí suponerlo, lo malo para ti es que domino oclumancia. — esto sería un reto.

~mg~

 **Blaise.**

Estábamos en la trastienda de silteligios Weasley, sobre el sofá estaba recostado Ronald Weasley, yo estaba sentado en una silla frente a él mostrándole mi anillo que tenía una cráneo de plata. Tendría que usar la hipnosis.

Maldición, Maldición. Maldición. Tranquilizate Blaise, había una manera de encontrar a Mione y esa era viendo a través de los recuerdos sellados u ocultos de Weasley.

Nadie tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo, todos estaban exaltados, enojados, ansiosos y demás.

Draco quería ver sus recuerdos, incluso si logrará entrar terminaría matándose accidentalmente al salir, Ginny no tenía ni idea de como realizar el encantamiento. Daphne estaba furiosa, Pansy veía con ¿decepción? A Weasley. La Lunática estaba en otro mundo contactado con torposoplos y demás bichos invisibles. Potter estaba enojado.

Realicé la hipnosis mágica, pude ingresar a la mente de este, era una especie de viajero, habían pasillos oscuros, y el iba siguiendo a Lavender.

—Ro-Ro aquí es donde tendremos a Granger cuando sea el tiempo, Tori está esperando el momento en el que la dejen sola, no sé que es lo que la hace tan interesante. — señalaba una habitación obscura, con ninguna iluminación más que velas —No tiene caso contarte no recordarás esto.— le apuntó con la varita — hazme tuya ahora Ro-Ro..

Eso era algo que no me interesaba ver, así que me aseguré de invadir otro recuerdo que estuviera en lo más recóndito de su memoria.

Estaban frente al mar, ella caminaba descalza en la arena y era seguida por Weasley.

— Ro-Ro ¿te gusta el mar? — preguntó Brown — es una lástima que algunos recuerdos quedarán ocultos en tu inconsciente, pero este lugar es muy lindo por fuera es mi favorito, mis padres nunca vienen a verme, Sienten miedo por que Greyback me lastimó, nadie vendría aquí nunca...

Más lejos estaba una inmensa casa de playa, con palmeras y jardines alrededor.

Con paciencia salí de su mente, con tranquilidad, vuelve, vuelve, regresé.

Al yo salir del trance me encontraba en la misma posición — Ronald Weasley, a la cuenta de tres volverás a ser consciente.— le tenía viendo mi anillo — uno... dos... tres..

Weasley volvió, parpadeó —¿lo lograste? ¿Viste en mi memoria? ¿Donde está Hermione?

— ¡¿Blaise, donde está mi Granger?!— gritó Draco.

—¡¿la encontraste?! — gritó Ginny mientras me sacudía.

—Daphne — la llamé cuando Ginny me soltó— ¿Cual es el diminutivo por el cual nombras a tu hermana? — pregunté cauteloso.

— Tori... ¿Acaso? — la veía que estaba entre enojada y triste.

— Los datos completos de tu hermana...

— Astoria Persefone Greengrass Selwyn...

—¿alguien sabe donde queda la casa de playa de los Brown? — pregunté — Astoria y Lavender la secuestraron. Por lo que veo Theo nos ganó al descubrir a Astoria.

— eso es típico de Theo, él trabaja solo... Debe estar esperándonos — añadió Luna con su voz tan suave.

 **Hermione.**

Yo trataba de fingir estar bajo el efecto de la droga, hacía unos minutos que había pasado o eso parecía, no lograba concentrarme, mi mente estaba demasiado relajada, no sentía el dolor de mis heridas, quemaban, la sangre aún salía.

— sabes Granger, a veces tengo sed de sangre y mato con mis propias manos, algunos elfos han muerto en mis manos, los apuñaló, o aveces uso algún hechizo — escuchaba su voz flotando por la habitación, era cruel. — creo que es hora de tu tercera dosis, hazme un favor y muere por sobredosis. — reía demasiado fuerte. Volví a sentir el piquete de la aguja y todo volvió a ser relajante. Ahora entendía como es que los muggles terminaban adictos.

— Harry, Malfoy... Ayuda... — susurré.

— No te resistas, acepta que esta droga empieza a gustarte. Vamos pide más... — parecía estar divirtiéndose.

— No... —negué, estaba alucinando, en mi mente veía mi casa, varios niños rubios corriendo y jugando.— por eso Ronald dejó de sentir algo por... Ti... Lo cansaste...

Sentí un rose en mi mejilla, quizás era un golpe — no importa, cuando te mueras sufrirá y vendrá a mi, pero antes me encargaré de modificar su memoria.


	13. 13 ¿Droga?

No lograba entender como es que Daphne estaba tan tranquila, si yo tuviera una hermana así lo más seguro es que terminaría siendo hija única.

-Daphne. ¿Como lo haces?-pregunté, íbamos en la camioneta de Blaise rumbo a la casa de playa de los Brown junto a un par de Aurores.

\- Pansy, Astoria es una niña obsesionada con su primer amor - suspiró cansada - es mi hermana y la amo, yo no sé como pudo ser capaz de hacer eso.

\- Astoria ha confundido el amor, solo necesita alguien que le enseñe - la voz suave Luna nos interrumpió - Antes necesita ver la verdad y oír que Draco no la ama.

\- Draco escucha a tu prima, dile lo que sientes a Astoria - Daphne miró a Draco que estaba perdido viendo por la ventana.

\- No me interesa hablar con Astoria, necesito saber como esta Granger. - Draco sostenía la varita de Herms. - me da igual lo que ella crea o piense.

Nos quedamos en silencio, presionar a Draco sería como tratar de jugar con una cobra egipcia.

\- Parkinson, gracias - le oí decir a Weasley.

Lo miré despectiva, ¿de que estaba agradeciendo?. No recuerdo haberlo ayudado en nada.

\- ¿de que? - pregunté indiferente

\- me liberaste de la maldición con aquel golpe, golpeas fuerte. - me sonreía como bobo mientras se frotaba la mejilla.

Me sentí incómoda - bien, como sea. - no estaba preparada para mostrar mis sentimientos y menos ahora que Herms estaba en manos de un par de locas.- Shaquif - le hablé al auror -¿por que no usamos la aparición para llegar más rápido?

\- la Srta. Brown es en parte licantropo, nadie puede aparecerse en seis kilómetros a la redonda, sólo se pueden acercar a caminando y en un trasporte muggle como este - me respondió el auror. - los muggles al acercarse ven un acantilado.

\- la alejaron de toda la civilización es por eso que ya perdió la cordura - añadió Daphne.

\- es cruel - añadió Luna.

\- apresurate Blaise, esa loca le puede hacer daño - le exigío Draco, que estaba enfadado, parecía un huracán apunto de una erupción.

\- ya casi, usen el cinturón de seguridad- gritó al acelerar.

Herms no te rindas, ya vamos a llegar. Estarás bien.

Tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba demasiado relajada y aún así era consciente de la situación en la que me encontraba.

-Lavender... Liberame- ordené. no quería seguir drogada, no quería ser adicta, mi cuerpo pedía más, pero yo no quería más.

\- No, lo correcto es decir: Lavender más por favor... - parecía estar divertida, su voz era muy irritante.

\- deja de inyectar esa droga...- alguien que se apiade de mi. No le rogaría por mi vida.

Oí unos pasos cerca, abrí los ojos para ver, era ¿Bellatrix? Que ingresaba sonriente, pero ella estaba muerta, traté de verla mejor era castaña y de ojos color verde entonces debía ser otra mujer.

\- ¿se ha portado bien la sangre sucia? - esa no era la voz de la mujer que alguna vez me torturó.

\- se niega a pedir más droga Tori- Lavender sonaba afligida.

-¿droga? - preguntó la mujer, parecía sorprendida.

\- La que tu elegiste, la heroína, ¿no lo recuerdas? -preguntó lavender.

\- crees que tengo tiempo para pensar en esta - me señaló la mujer luego se centró en observarme.- bien, tus amigos no vendrán, nadie, Estas completamente sola.

\- Yo sé que vendrán - susurré, a pesar de estar relajada por esa sustancia, mi sangre no dejaba de salir, sentía sed, pero el placer era mejor que un orgasmo.

-¿Cuanto le has suministrado? - preguntó la tal Tori, me veía cautelosa, como si temiera lo peor.

\- tres o cuatro veces. ¿La vas a torturar? - preguntó Lavender.

\- no seas idiota, por la droga no le dolerá ninguna tortura menos un crucio - sonó dura -largate y vigila si viene alguien.

\- Pero... - Lavander trataba de objetar pero recibió un golpe en la mejilla - iré a ver.

La vi retirarse, cerró la habitación dejándome en compañía de esta mujer.

Dio unos pasos hacía mi, hasta acercarse a mi oído. - Mione soy yo, Theo - me susurró.

\- ¿poción multijugos? -pregunté cautelosa. - cuando pase el efecto te verás raro.

\- muy graciosa Mione- respondió con sarcasmo - me gusta tu cabello, creo que te asienta.

\- no te burles - recriminé

\- lo digo en serio, nuestros amigos han de llegar pronto y escaparemos, esta mansión está llena de elfos muertos que son inferis - tomó mis muñecas que estaban en alto - alohomora - me liberó - ¿te ha gustado la droga? Se sincera.

\- creo que pasaré una larga temporada en San Mungo. - susurré, me llevó hasta el sillón más cercano. Donde pude estar aún más relajada, Se sentía genial. - espero no haber perdido tanta sangre.

La puerta sonó, - ¡Tori abre! Ha aparecido un auto muggle y creo que son los traidores a la sangre.

\- no seas idiota, prepárate para darles la bienvenida, yo me encargaré de esta sangre sucia - gritó Theo con voz muy aguda y al parecer Lavender la obedeció - en los recuerdos de Astoria Lavender siempre ha sido tratada así, Tomaremos ventaja de eso.


	14. 14 Voy A Morir

Definitivamente Theodore había llegado antes con la camioneta de mi hermana o eso quiero creer.

\- nos dividiremos - habló Harry- tres grupos. El primer grupo será : Pansy, shaquif y Ron. El segundo grupo : Blaise, Ginny y Luna . El tercer grupo : Malfoy, Daphne y yo.

Se preparó un pequeño plan para invadir aquella mansión. Cada grupo ingresaría por diferentes entradas, cuando encontráramos a Hermione y a Theo, debiamos enviar un patronus para avisar. sonaba fácil pero dudo que fuera fácil.

La mansión parecía vacía, los pasillos eran oscuros, veíamos gracias a la luz de nuestras varitas. Olía a sangre y putrefacción. Lo que hacía que me preguntara : ¿Brown ha estado matando?, el ambiente era demasiado cargado incluso me causaba más náuseas de las que tenía en las mañanas. Seguimos caminando había empezado a notar que las paredes estaban cubierta por sangre y había telarañas por todas partes.

\- hay algo que tengo que decirles... Algo que debí contarles hace unas horas... - si bueno ¿Quien da noticias en una situación como esta?. Harry iba detrás y Draco delante, yo en medio. no nos detuvimos, ellos me escuchaban - estoy embarazada - anuncié.

Draco me hizo a un lado y apuntó a Harry en el pecho - ¡¿como sucedió?!

\- ¿en serio quieres saber como? - pregunté algo nerviosa - hemos venido a rescatar a Hermione, luego te presto a Harry para que lo tortures. - debí callarme por qué Draco se giro hacia mi amenazante - ni se te ocurra gritar por que nos van a descubrir.

\- tenemos una conversación pendiente - Draco se dio vuelta y continuó caminando.

Sentí que era estrechada por Harry- Harry me asfixias - me soltó - no digas nada. No ahora. Primero Hermione... - no pude continuar por que estaba siendo besada por Harry, era todo un león y al parecer su manera de reaccionar era un impulso sexual.

\- Gracias Daphne - besaba mi cuello- estoy más que contento - si que notaba eso, muy contento - estoy...

-¡dejen de hacer eso! - Draco había vuelto y estaba enojado - ya vámonos.

\- pero que amargado, la abstinencia te tiene de mal humor - Draco estaba hecho un basilisco, su mirada era venenosa. - ¿ya nos vamos? No se queden parados- pregunté, no quería morir joven.

Estaba completamente drogada, relajada y aún así podía notar que Theo estaba mal, ¿que había hecho para llegar hasta aquí?.

\- estoy bien deja de verme así - seguía con el aspecto que había robado, aún más pálido, estaba sentado frente a mi, parecía que fuera a dormirse en cualquier instante. - solo necesito descansar.

Quisiera decir que seguimos en silencio pero sé desmayó y cayó al piso. Traté de no entrar en pánico por que de hacerlo, la droga terminaría cerrando mis pulmones y moriría por asfixia.

Me acerqué a él, mis movimientos eran automáticos pero torpes, tomé su varita.

\- Voy a sacarnos de aquí aunque haya elfos muertos rondando. - le dije. Apunté en otra dirección - silla locomotor - en lugar de elevar la silla, la hice explotar- la droga me ha nublado.

le apunte a un florero - diffindo- en lugar de hacerle un corte salió un chorro de agua de la varita - wingardium leviOsa- esta vez le había apuntado a Theodore, y si lo había elevado por suerte.

Así lo conduje fuera de la habitación, apenas podía caminar por falta de sangre y el exceso de droga.

-Tori han ingresado -venía gritando, se fijó en lo que estaba sucediendo -¿a donde llevas a Tori? - preguntó con voz chillona Lavender.

\- a pasear, le hace falta aire - respondí como si fuese lo más obvio.

\- ¡suéltala! ¡No soy idiota! - gritó, bajé lentamente el cuerpo de Theo cerca a mi.

\- ebublio - le lancé el primer hechizo que vino a mi mente, la encerré en una burbuja gigante- ¡funcionó!- Grite emocionada - ¡ventus! - con ese hechizo le lancé una ráfaga de aire que alejó a Lavender en su burbuja gigante. Pronto volvería, pero lo que había hecho nos daría algo de tiempo.

Volví a elevar a Theo, en cuanto lo logre dar unos pasos una horda de elfos muertos aparecieron, rayos estaba perdida. Me quitaron la varita y Theo cayó al piso.

\- voy a morir - susurré, en cuanto sentí un golpe que me dejó inconsciente.

Iban por los pasillos, luna iba brincando, Ginny iba a junto a Blaise. Todos en guardia. Una burbuja gigante viró en el pasillo, los golpeó fuerte, los hizo caer , y de ella emergió Lavender.

-¡Maldita sangre sucia!. ¡Anet! -gritó, un elfo apareció frente a ella- ¡atrapen a la sangre sucia! No dejen que rapte a Tori - el elfo asintió y desapareció.

Blaise se estaba recuperando del golpe, apenas oyó lo que la mujer había dicho se puso en pie.

\- ¡maldición mi varita! -Lavander había perdido su varita gracias al impacto. La buscaba en el suelo.

\- ¡pullus! -gritó Blaise y Lavender tomó la forma de una gallina, gallina que se lanzó sobre él a picotearlo- ¡quien sea que hizo este hechizo no pensó que las gallinas podían defenderse así! - gritó.

\- ¡desmaius! - Luna le lanzó el hechizó a la gallina, la cual cayó al piso- vamos Ginny despierta - la pelirroja estaba siendo alzada por Blaise.

Draco estaba desesperado, maldita Astoria, maldita Lavender, que venían a herir lo que él más amaba.

\- estoy cansada - se quejó Daphne, habían encontrado varios elfos inferi que los habían atacado. habían luchado e huido por poco.

\- Malfoy ve por Hermione- Harry sostuvo a Daphne - la llevaré al auto.

\- perdón por ser una carga - Daphne estaba furiosa- continuemos, no voy a abandonar a Hermy.

\- no te puedes esforzar en tu estado. - Harry estaba echando humo. - Me la llevaré, Malfoy encuentra a Hermione.

El rubio asintió y continuó sólo. A paso rápido, con el corazón latiéndole de manera desbocada. Temía por la seguridad de Granger y de Theo.

Al continuar encontró muchos elfos alrededor de dos cuerpos, más adelante aparecían Pansy, Weasley y el auror.

Luces, hechizos, contrahechizos, ataques que iban y venían, los elfos presentes habían quedado petrificados.

Draco se acercó a Hermione, de su traje sacó un frasco de esencia de díctamo, Pansy se lo arrebató y empezó a curarla.

\- Este hombre usa vestido - Shaquif se acercó a Theodore- ha perdido demasiada sangre - al alzarlo notó que del pecho y la espalda brotaba sangre - tiene cortes profundos, parece que fue apuñalado.

-¡Maldición! ¡Eres un imbécil! -gritaba Draco, estaba frustrado, dos personas importantes para el estaban malheridas .- ¡eres un maldito buen amigo!

Luna llegó corriendo con una gallina entre las manos, tras ella venía Blaise que cargaba a una enfadada Ginny.

\- ¡que no estoy segura de estar embarazada! ¡Bajame, puedo caminar sola! - gritaba la pelirroja.

\- ¡Theo! - Luna llegó hasta el muchacho, dejó la gallina a un lado - ¡por Merlín!. Todo estará bien, vamos a salir de esta mansión, y... Y.. - las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Blaise que había bajado a Ginny se acercó a su mejor amigo, lo alzó - vamos, en el auto los terminaremos de curarlos, vámonos antes de que aparezcan más elfos.


	15. 15 Adicta Funcional

Yo tenía algo en cuenta, he pasado dormida demasiado tiempo, aún estaba algo dormida, el ambiente olía a poción desinfectante. debía de estar en San Mungo.

—¿Theo está bien? — era la voz de Pansy, ¿quien había lastimado a Theo?.

— ya le cerraron las heridas, solo Luna puede ingresar a verlo, según lo que contó Shaquif los elfos de Astoria trataron de herirlo de gravedad. — esa era Daphne — mi hermana esta más loca que una cabra, he pedido que le quiten su magia para que la Internen en un centro muggle, tiene demasiada droga en su cuerpo.

— Merece Azkaban — intervino Blaise — pero eso está bien por ahora..

— Theo esta bien — la voz de luna se oía lejana. — no hay que preocuparse.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, todo estaba borroso y dolía ver por la luz, todo se fue haciendo más claro, Malfoy estaba frente a mi viéndome fijamente, me cubrí la cabeza, había quedado con el cabello corto, ya no había larga melena. Debía de verme espantosa.

— Herms, ¡ya despertaste! — Pansy me arrebató la sabana — has dormido 5 días.

— no me vean, mi cabello... — quería llorar, había pasado años cuidándolo para que creciera y ahora tenía el corte de un niño.

— de eso ya nos encargamos — dijo daphne, me sostuvo las manos para que no me cubriera el rostro— usamos una poción alisadora y un pasador, Draco no ha dejado de Mirarte, lo has enamorado mucho más.

—¡Daphne! — grité, yo estaba roja de la vergüenza, me ardían las mejillas — ¡no digas eso!.

—Es cierto, ha estado babeando por ti, estas muy guapa Hermione — era Harry.

Draco trataba de ver a otro lado, no intentó negarlo. sonreí ante eso, lo estaban avergonzando.

— crecerá nuevamente Mione,— dijo Blaise. — te verás más hermosa aún.

— tenemos que darte un par de noticias — dijo Ginny. — Blaise me embarazó — fue lo suficiente dramática que tuve verlos a los dos repetidas veces.— yo me he estado cuidando, pero este tonto lo ha planeado.

— así no te me escapas Mi bello tomatito — Blaise le sonreía amoroso.

— no me digas tomatito, no me gusta — Ginny parecía estar enojada.

— mi hermosa zanahoria — Blaise besó la frente a Ginny, y ella le dio un golpe en el vientre — no diré nada.

— Más te vale o me provocarás náuseas — se quejó Ginny.

— felicitaciones — sonreí — ¿alguna noticia más? ¿Quien más está embarazada?

—Granger — Malfoy me veía acusador.

— ¿si hurón? — pregunté. — ¿a quien embarazaste?

— a ti... — me sonrió.

—¿que?. No recuerdo. — ¿de que nargles hablaba?

— tu eres la única a la que quiero embarazar — Malfoy me veía con una sonrisa y yo estaba muerta de vergüenza.

— dejen de hablar de eso.. Luego hablan de sus suciedades —interrumpió que Harry divertido, sonreía burlón

— Potter embarazó a Daphne. — lo acusó Malfoy.

Yo quería reír, pero me puse seria— Harry James Potter Evans ¿Que hiciste? — pregunté.

— ¿en serio? ¿quieres saber como pasó? —preguntó divertido.

—No, esos detalles son privados.. felicitaciones — sonreí — no los voy a regañar, pero si quiero que se casen.

— si, en cuanto estés mejor, nos casaremos. — dijo Daphne — quiero que estés presente.

— lo estaré — sonreí.

Un medimago ingresó con una bandeja de pociones.

— Srta. Granger — se acercó, lucía demasiado serio.

— ¿les ha comentado mi situación a mis amigos? — pregunté algo nerviosa.

— solo se le ha informado al señor Potter. — respondió — necesito que desalojen la habitación — ordenó, pero nadie hizo el intento de salir.

— no voy a salir— protestó Malfoy. — necesito saber que sucede con mi prometida.

—¿prometida? — ¿cuando? ¿La droga me afectó la memoria?.

— si, vamos a casarnos — afirmó el hurón.

—¡¿Casarnos?! ¡Estas loco! — exclamé — ni siquiera soy tu novia, me niego, no me casaré.

— entonces¡¿si aceptas ser mi novia?! — preguntó casi gritando aprovechando mi enojo, sique se aprovechó.

— ¡Sí pero no me casaré! — respondí enojada. — espera, espera.. No quería responder eso, aun tengo droga en el cuerpo.

—¡¿Droga!? — preguntaron todos excepto Harry y el medimago

— aún estamos eliminando la sustancia que tiene en el cuerpo, por lo pronto hemos desviado su adicción a otra sustancia— me sentía muy mal con eso —usted es una adicta funcional.

— ¿Adicta funcional? — preguntó Pansy.

— sólo podrá hacer algunas actividades bajo la influencia de la sustancia. — respondió

— ¿cuál es la nueva sustancia? — preguntó Daphne que no había soltado mi mano.

— cafeína, le iremos disminuyendo la dosis, hasta que la deje — respondió.

— ¿cuántas tasas de café debe de beber? — preguntó Malfoy

— unas 5 al día.— respondió

— haré que cumpla con ellas — Malfoy me veía como si fuera un reto.

— debe beber esta poción — me entregó el frasco — la sustancia que le dieron ha lastimado la vena por donde le fue suministrada. Usted estará bebiendo muchas de estas pociones para que su organismo vuelva a la normalidad. — bebí cada poción que había en la bandeja.

¡Genial!, Adicta Funcional, ahora novia de Draco Malfoy. ¿Algo más Merlín? ¿Algún otro castigo?.

Mis amigos se retiraron, debían de hacer algunos trámites. Solo Malfoy se quedó sentado junto a mi.

Definitivamente esta no es una buena vida. Lo que más me enoja es haber tenido esa clase de proposición en un hospital. Mis amigas estaban embarazadas, formarían una familia y yo no tenía mucho.

— Me tienes a mi —ese rubio odioso interrumpió mis pensamientos.

— ¿por que? ¿Por qué dejaste tus comodidades? —pregunté, necesitaba saber, ya no podía esperar a descifrarlo.— ¿Por qué ayudar muggles?

— por ti, por el mundo que estuve por destruir al seguir a ese mestizo, vi que los muggles tienen algo que yo no tuve, Amor y esperanza. — susurro. — tu eres mi esperanza — tomó mi mano — ¿Quieres ser mi novia? — preguntó en susurro.

Negué con la cabeza, tenía una sonrisa en mis labios, Malfoy era especial — sí — susurré — pero no vayas a creer que dejaré de llamarte Hurón.

— sería un crimen si te lo pidiera, pero desde ahora me llamarás por mi nombre. — sonrió — si pronuncias mi apellido te casarás conmigo.

— no lo diré... Draco... No me casaré — sonreí.

— Lo harás, sé que será así, no dejarás escapar a este perfecto hombre. — susurró y nos besamos, disfruté aquel contacto. Disfruté tenerlo cerca.

Superaría todo esto y estaría bien. Sería feliz.


	16. 16 Quiddicth

Cuando salí de San Mungo volví a casa,donde Draco se mudó, controlaba que no bebiera más de cinco tazas diarias. Eso era a veces difícil, el café era muy delicioso, inclusive a veces tenía que ir con Draco su trabajo para que pueda vigilarme... Una vez había estado bebiendo unas sodas con cafeína.

En cuanto a las culpables de mi adicción: Astoria Greengrass estaba recluida en el hospital de Draco, recuperándose, Lavender estaba en San Mungo.

El primero de enero de 2003 el mundo mágico recibió una noticia que casi mata a Draco, tanto como matarlo no, solo cayó inconsciente al saber que su madre le había dado un hermano que además es varón.

Lucius estuvo tan emocionado que vino a reconciliarse con Draco, aunque confesó que no habían planeado un segundo hijo. A veces Draco iba a visitar a su hermano, otras veces Draco llegaba con el pequeño Armand,el pequeño era rubio y de ojos grises. Las chicas estaban encantadas de tenerlo así podían practicar cuando fueran madres. bueno yo estaba cuidandome, si.. Por que Draco estaba peor que un animal en celo, no me quejo, al contrario me gusta esos momentos pero Draco esta seguro que el día que me enterara de que estoy embarazada lo llamaría por su apellido.

Si en sueños no lo he hecho menos lo haré ante una noticia así.

En abril de 2003, había dejado todo aquello de la adicción atrás. Bueno ahora solo bebía 2 tazas de café.

Habíamos ampliado mi casa, ahora tenía cuatro pisos y un amplio jardín.

¿Quieren Saber por qué se amplió tanto?, la respuesta fácil,a veces Daphne y Ginny venían a casa a visitarme, y se quedaban junto a sus novios.

Si, novios por que ninguna ha querido casarse. Daphne puso se excusa que el vestido se le vería raro, Ginny dijo que ella se casaría luego de que yo lo hiciera... Y bueno, hasta ahora no he llamado a Draco por su apellido, ni en pensamientos por que él es capaz de vestirme de blanco y arrastrarme a la iglesia más cercana.

La otra razón era por que Draco deseaba tener muchos hijos, y yo también pero iba a doler tanto...

El teléfono de casa sonó—¿hola?

— ¡Hermione! Ven a San mundo de inmediato, Daphne esta en trabajo de parto y no sé que hacer. — Harry se oía desesperado, casi al borde de la histeria. — voy a ser papá y Daphne me odia.

— tranquilo Harry, voy para allá.

Tuve que cambiarme en tiempo récord, arreglar mi cabello, por suerte ahora estaba hasta mis hombros, tan revoltoso como siempre.

Tuve que salir al jardín para usar la aparición,pues Draco se había asegurado que nadie pudiera secuestrarme.

Cuando llegue a San Mungo Blaise también estaba dando vueltas en el pasillo junto a todos los Weasley. Blaise parecía estar a punto de llorar.

—¿que ha pasado? — pregunté asustada, —¿le ha pasado algo a Ginny?

— ¡me odia! Está por dar a luz a nuestra hija y no ha hecho más que lanzarme crucios cuando tenía la varita.— estaba asustado y emocionado.

Fred sonrió — eso te has ganado por embarazarla

— en contra de su voluntad... — finalizó George.

— Vaya, saldrá bien, no te preocupes, luego estarán bien... Bueno tengo que ir por Harry que también esta en la misma situación que tu — me escabullí entre los pelirrojos.

Llegue hasta una sala, en frente estaban Pansy, los señores Greengrass y Harry

— ¡Hermione! ¡No se que haré! Daphne me odia,desde que empezaron los dolores ha jurado matarme — Harry estaba muy asustado.

— es producto del dolor, no lo hará,es más creo que ya puedes ir planeando tu boda. — al decir eso Harry pareció recuperarse.

— yo te ayudare Harry — Pansy saltaba de emoción.

Debo decir que Daphne tuvo un niño muy saludable, idéntico a Harry. Ginny tuvo una niña idéntica a ella, pelirroja, ojos azules. Pero al parecer había sacado el carácter de su padre. Cada uno en su casa. Yo en la mía, sentada a mi mesa de trabajo.

— nosotros también podríamos intentarlo— Draco me estaba observando mientras diseñaba ropa para bebé — sabes que estoy más que dispuesto a darte todos los hijos que quieras Y los que quiero.

— Draco, sé que si pero no puedo... — en serio que no podía.

— lo sé— me abrazó así sentada — esperaremos a que esas sustancias salgan de tu cuerpo por completo y también a que dejes de beber café... Pienso tener mi propio equipo de quiddicth.

— supongo que necesitas mi ayuda para eso — sonreí, me levanté de la silla para abrazarle. — todos serán rubios, heredarán todo de ti.

— si, pero serán unos sabelotodo insufribles,cada uno será prefecto. — me miro a los ojos al alzar mi mentón.

— algunos serán arrogantes de ojos grises, rubios, algunos tendrán el cabello alborotado como el mío — draco sonrió.

— sus perfectos genes harán que sean guapos Slytherin,quizás alguno sea Gryffindor y lo Amaré por eso. — lo besé — por que eso me dirá que va a desafiarme como tu lo haces.

— Tendremos una hija, que hará enojar al hijo de Harry,la celarás incluso más de lo que haces conmigo, nuestra perfecta hija se enamorara de un Potter para sacarte canas. — bromeé

— Muy graciosa Hermione pero veras que eso no sucederá,será al revés, el hijo de Potter vendrá a suplicar el amor de alguna de nuestras hijas, no la conquistará tan fácil. — sonaba orgulloso — ningún Malfoy sufre por amor, excepto yo por ti.

— Nuestro primer hijo tendrá nombre de constelación — Draco sonrió — me gusta Scorpius, posee la historia más bella.

— Protegió a una diosa griega, lo sé, es mi favorita. — Draco sonrió — nuestra hija llevará el nombre de Antares.

Pensábamos en hijos cuando ni siquiera estábamos casados, quizás más adelante lo llamaría por su apellido. Quizás...


	17. Epílogo

Han pasado dos años, Luna y Theo son magizoologos, Theodore abandono su trabajo de Inefable en cuanto se casó con Luna.

Tuvieron unos gemelos preciosos, Lorcan y Lysander, por lo pronto dejaron de viajar para cuidar de ellos.

Pansy y Ronald sacaron a flote su relación cuando esta salió embarazada de mellizos. Yo no tengo problema con él y es más lo felicite y casi agradecí por haberse dejado embrujar por Lavander.. Casi pero no lo hice.

Draco y yo estuvimos celebrando San Valentín y la celebración trajo consigo algo...

Y pues olvidé completamente cuidarme, aunque creo esto fue algo que Draco planeó. Planeado a o no, yo estaba feliz por el pequeño que crecía en mi interior.

Draco estaba feliz y me pidió matrimonio en el acto pero le hice recordar nuestro trato.

Los tres primeros meses fueron demasiados para mi, vivía prácticamente en el baño gracias a las náuseas constantes y los desmayos eran frecuentes.

Odiaba el olor de las manzanas, Draco tuvo que dejar de usar su perfume de menta pues le había vomitado encima incontables veces.

Durante el segundo trimestre Draco sufría antojos. Incluso ganó un par de kilos, Yo no tenia antojos... Quizás aveces un litro de helado Pero nada más. En cambio Draco se levantaba en las madrugadas por leche fría, helados, manzanas y chocolates.

Y ahora en la madrugada del 13 de noviembre de 2005 es el momento en el que quiero llorar por el dolor, hace una hora que estos dolores no han desaparecido.

dos de la mañana y definitivamente esto dolía más que 1000 crucios juntos.

\- ¡Draco! - traté de moverlo pero no podía- ¡DESPIERTA!- grité.

\- No, es de noche - Draco estaba dormido.

\- ¡VOY A TENER A NUESTRO HIJO EN NUESTRA CAMA Y SERÁ CULPA TUYA! - grité en medio del dolor.

\- tengo sueño, dile que se espere hasta las seis de la mañana - me respondió de lo más tranquilo.

\- que más quisiera yo - las contracciones estaban siendo un castigo - Draco despierta, estoy a punto de dar a luz.

\- eres una Gryffindor muy valiente puedes esperar hasta que amanezca. - me respondió.

\- ¡DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY BLACK O ME LLEVAS A SAN MUNGO O TE LEVANTO A CRUCIOS! -grité, busqué la varita en mi buró.

\- nos casaremos en un mes - cuando . me di cuenta él estaba usando una bata, tenía el maletín con la ropa del bebé y me llevaba a mi. - todo salió como lo planeé. Dijiste mi apellido.

\- MALDITA SERPIENTE.

Aquella madrugada fue la más dolorosa, el pequeño Scorpius llegó a este mundo a las 5 de la mañana.

Y durante los siguientes años le seguirían sus hermanos, Eltanin, Eridanus, Lyra, Antares y por último dos gemelos Arneb y Rigel.

Draco aseguró que sólo estaba buscando tener gemelos pues a partir de que nacieron hemos empezado a cuidarnos, 7 Malfoy era un remolino en casa, nuestras pequeñas Lyra y Antares eran las consentidas de Draco, ellas serían Slytherin pues sabían como manipular a su padre.

Scorpius se dedicaba a velar por sus hermanos, protegía a cada uno e incluso celaba a sus hermanas de los hijos de Harry, de los hijos de Luna, de los hijos de Pansy. De todo el que se acercara.

Incluso Teddy lo ayudaba con alejar a cada muchacho.

Draco es un hombre importante en el mundo muggle, un médico recibido, mis hijos son el terror de Hogwarts. Cada uno de ellos se llevan apenas 10 meses pues Draco no paró hasta tener su equipo de quiddicth.

Debo de reconocer que los perfectos genes Malfoy hicieron que nuestros hijos fueran todos rubios, solo los gemelos tienen el cabello como un nido de pájaros.

Soy feliz con mi pequeña familia, cada mañana agradezco poder la mejor música: el latido del corazón de Draco, su respiración acompasada.

Gracias por salvarme Malfoy...

MG

La señora Malfoy había despertado temprano para preparar el desayuno para su familia, los gemelos eran los más pequeños tenían seis años y eran un remolino de los que Fred y George se dedicaban a malcriar cuando iban a visitarlos. O incluso cuando se juntaban con los gemelos de Pansy eran el temor de los Weasley y Malfoy.

Escuchó que alguien bajaba por las escaleras a toda prisa. — Scorp baja con cuidado te vas a lastimar — advirtió.

El pequeño rubio ingresó a la cocina, besó la mejilla de su madre, estaba impecable con su atuendo negro, era la imagen de Draco en miniatura.

— mamá, Lyra y Antares escondieron mi gel para el cabello — las acusó — se los perdonaría de ser un día cualquiera, pero hoy es primero de setiembre.

— ¿y que les dijiste? — preguntó la castaña.

— qué te enterarías de esto—aquella frase hizo sonreír a Hermione— mamá has algo no quiero ir a Azkaban sin antes haber puesto un pie en Hogwarts — dijo dramático.

— Merlín me ayude cuando todos puedan usar la magia — con un accio trajo el gel ante ellos.

Draco los observaba desde el marco de la puerta con una diminuta sonrisa. — ¿listo para ser el príncipe de Slytherin? —preguntó.

— tengo entendido que ese es el Tío Armand — respondió Scorpius con una sonrisa.

— destronalo y se tu el príncipe — respondió Draco mientras trataba de robar una galleta a Hermione— tu tienes que serlo.

— Sí claro papá, hasta que Eltanin entre el próximo año y me destrone por recomendación tuya, paso, prefiero el título de conde o lo que sea. — respondió y reprimió una sonrisa cuando vio como Hermione le arrebató la galleta de la mano.

— Podrías ser Gryffindor — anunció Hermione.

— sobre mi cadáver, si es así te enviaré de vacaciones con tu padrino Theo para que te diviertas con sus bichos — amenazó Draco.

La última vez que fue terminó con el cabello tan desastroso como su madre, antes preferiría estar con los dragones en Rumania— no seré Gryffindor, seré enviado a Ravenclaw — respondió en un intento por sacarle más canas a su padre — he heredado la inteligencia de mamá, iré ahí.

— Herms nuestro hijo está pidiendo pasar sus vacaciones con dragones— Draco estaba verde de la cólera.

— si sigues así mama será una viuda joven papá— Draco empezó a respirar pausadamente, al parecer su hijo quería verlo recluso en un psiquiátrico.

La chimenea hizo un ruido y Scorpius fue corriendo emocionado a saludar a su primo Teddy lupin, que ingresaba con el cabello de color azul, era más alto que Draco.

—¿listo para tu primer año en Hogwarts? —preguntó Teddy con una sonrisa.

— ¿listo para ver a Victorie hasta navidad? —preguntó Scorpius como quien no quiere la cosa.

El cabello de Teddy cambió a verde— tu serás Slytherin — Teddy sonreía — pero tus padres me tendrán aquí en casa mientras tu estas en el colegio.

— no te preocupes le diré a Victorie cuanto la extrañas que no puedes con el dolor pues vendrás a llorar en las faldas de mamá tu soledad y dolor. — respondió sarcástico

— eres como una piedra en mi zapato con esos comentarios, en realidad vendré que vigilar a tus hermanos mientras estudio — respondió Teddy.

— Merlín quiera que logres estudiar más de tres minutos seguidos — aquello dejó a Teddy pensando en adquirir una poción del sueño para los remolinos Malfoy.

Scorpius Malfoy ingresó al expreso de Hogwarts, junto a el iba Albus Severus el hijo de Harry.

Ingresaron a un compartimento en el cual estaba una niña de cabellos negros. — disculpa podemos entrar, ya no hay más compartimentos — dijo Albus.

— Adelante — dijo la pequeña con voz tímida.

— Yo soy Scorpius Malfoy Granger— el rubio le extendió la mano pero en cambio recibió un beso en ambas mejillas.

— un gusto soy Laura Shaquif — vio que el pequeño rubio estaba rojo cual tomate — lo siento, mi madre me enseñó a saludar así.

— le ha gustado que le hicieras eso — sonrió Albus — Albus Potter Greengrass a tus ordenes. — pero el solo se dejó estrechar la mano.

Scorpius Malfoy Granger inició su primer año y ya había conocido a la chica que lo volvería loco los siguientes años.

~MG~

Scorpius, Laura y Albus habían quedado en la casa de Slytherin, lo que hizo que Draco saltará de alegría, que Harry quedara hundido en la sorpresa, que Daphne estuviera orgullosa pues su primer hijo era Gryffindor. Y el Auror Shaquif sospechara que su hija había formado algún lazo con esos niños.

Cada año Albus y Laura pasaban las vacaciones con la familia Malfoy. Incluso los pequeños Malfoy molestaban a Scorpius con que Laura sería una Malfoy... Y si él no se le declaraba Eltanin y Eridanus lo harían.

Cuando Albus, Scorpius y Laura cursaban el quinto año, se realizó un baile de despedida a la Directora Minerva McGonagall.

Albus ingresó a la sala común muy emocionado donde Laura y Scorpius estaban leyendo.

— ¡ha aceptado! ¡Ya tengo pareja! — gritó emocionado espantando a sus amigos que cerraron sus libros de golpe. - ¡es una belleza!

Scorpius río entre dientes —¿quien es tu pobre víctima?.

— tu hermana— respondió el azabache con una inmensa sonrisa.

Laura se Mordió los labios para no reír, pues la cara de diversión de Scorpius había pasado a inexpresiva y una mirada asesina.

— ¿quién? Creo que he escuchado mal — Scorpius le sonrió de manera forzada.

— Tu hermana, Antares Malfoy Granger, iré a escribir una carta a mamá, ella tiene que saberlo — gritó y subió corriendo.

Scorpius estaba furioso, enojado, celoso — apenas tiene 12 años, ¿por que no se fija en una de 16?.

— no seas exagerado, solo es un baile, no le esta proponiendo matrimonio — respondió Laura muy divertida.

— solo falta que algún pelagato me venga a decir que saldrá con Lyra — gruñó Scorpius.

— Salir con los Malfoy está de moda — dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra.

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos y preguntó — ¿quien te invitó, Eridanus o Eltanin?.

— ninguno de ellos, fue Armand pero aún no le he dado respuesta.— escondió su rostro tras su libro.

— ¡le dirás que no! ¡No irás con mi tío! — gritó el rubio.

—¿por que haría eso? — preguntó sorprendida.

— por qué yo soy tu amigo e iremos juntos — respondió Scorpius.

Albus pasó con un carta en la mano. — si claro, amigos que están enamorados. — salió dejándolos solos.

Ambos estaban colorados cual tomates.

Draco estaba leyendo el profeta en la sala mientras Hermione enseñaba a Arneb y Rigel a tejer para mantenerlos ocupados y a la vez aprendían algo útil.

Una lechuza blanca ingresó y dejó la carta en manos de Hermione.

Hermione llevó a la lechuza a descansar y tomar agua.

Leyó la carta una y otra vez emocionada, Draco le arrebató la carta leyó.

— ¡Antares no irá a ese baile con ese Potter! — rugió el rubio mayor, Arneb y Rigel le arrebataron la carta a su padre.

— te lo dije, me debes 5 galeones — dijo Rigel.

— tenía la esperanza de que Antares dijera que no —Arneb le entregó las monedas.

— Hermione en respuesta dile que no tiene permiso para ir a la despedida — exigió el rubio.

Hermione rió — señor Malfoy usted no ha leído bien, Antares no está pidiendo permiso, esta informando que irá y me pide que le confeccione el mejor vestido.

— envíale una sábana — respondió el rubio — olvidalo, envíale el mejor vestido, y pídele a la hija de Ginevra que la maquille, es la hija de Draco Malfoy debe deslumbrar a todo el colegio.

— te gané Rigel, me debes 5 galeones — Arneb sonrió.

— yo creí que papá lo impediría — Rigel le devolvió el dinero — 100 galeones a que Scorp vuelve con novia.

— no apostaré saldré perdiendo. — Arneb negó.

Draco y Hermione Malfoy sonrieron, esperaban que el plan de Armand Malfoy funcionará.

Así los tres ganarían, Armand ganaría una bella sobrina, Draco y Herms una hermosa nuera.

Draco tenía muchas pruebas para la copia de Potter, no le dejaría nada fácil con su princesa. Es más se encargaría de que Eridanus, Eltanin y Lyra les pusieran trabas. E incluso el año siguiente Arneb y Rigel le ayudarían a ponerlo a pruebas.

Fin.

~MG ~

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Quería disculparme por los horrores ortográficos. Tengo disléxia y déficit de atención... Así que me es difícil centrarme en algo, escribir y darle coherencia a algo sin sufrir dolor de cabeza.

Está historia esta publicada en Wattpad, bajo mi Autoria y en una cuenta con el mismo nick que esta.


End file.
